Ryô, garde du corps
by mikomi-hako
Summary: Ryô doit protéger une superbe créature qui n'est autre que kaori, déguisée!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryô, garde du corps**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle affaire **

Comme à l'accoutumée, Kaori sortit et se dirigea vers la gare de Shinjuku pour vérifier si, pour un incroyable espoir, il y aurait un message sur le tableau. Plantée devant ce qui est pour cette fine équipe, le seul moyen de les contacter, elle fixa le message laissé.

" C'est une écriture de femme, c'est sûr!", pensa-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna pour se diriger de nouveau devant le tableau. La perspective de travailler pour une cliente ne l'enchantait guère, vu le penchant pervers de son équipier pour tout ce qui porte une jupe. Mais, les temps étaient durs. Ils n'avaient pas eu un seul client en 5 mois. Elle nota sur son carnet le lieu du rendez-vous.

En rentrant chez elle, elle remarqua que Ryô était sorti. 

"Si je l'attrape, il va le regretter!", grommela-t-elle. Depuis quelque temps, les colères de Kaori étaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler car elle était désespérée de voir celui qu'elle aimait courir après d'autres femmes alors qu'il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait quand elle avait été enlevée par le Général. 

Ryô était au café Cat's eyes. Il était en train de draguer Miki. L'éléphant était sorti, il avait donc une bonne raison pour sauter sur la belle mercenaire. La porte du café s'ouvrit. Ryô n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'une massue de 100 tonnes vint le clouer au sol. Kaori ressortit, aussitôt, exaspérée. Miki, en souriant, regarda cet homme pitoyable, coincé entre le sol et la massue et lui demanda :

"Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Il serait peut être temps de faire bon ménage!"  
"Quoi avec cette folle furieuse! En plus c'est la seule femme..." Miki le reprit aussitôt   
"... qui ne te fasse pas bander! Tout le monde le sait ça mais est-ce vrai au moins?" Elle s'approcha de Ryô qui était en train de vérifier si ces vertèbres étaient en place.  
"Si ça se trouve, tu fais des efforts pour ne pas montrer qu'elle te plaît!"

Miki était experte en hypnose et elle décida sur un coup de tête de vérifier ce que ressentait réellement Ryô pour Kaori. Sans même qu'il se rendit compte, Miki l'hypnotisa. 

"Après tout, c'est juste par curiosité". 

Ryô avait le regard fixe et il ne bougeait pas. Miki commença donc son interrogatoire.

Pendant ce temps, Kaori attendait la cliente dans un parc, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Saeko arriver.

"Si ça se trouve, elle va encore une fois demander à Ryô d'exécuter le sale boulot contre un coup à tirer et comme il ne peut pas lui dire non, il se fera encore avoir! " pensa-t-elle.  
"Coucou Kaori! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
"Ecoute, il est hors de question que Ryô accepte un boulot venant de toi, vu?" 

Sur ces quelques mots, Kaori commença à partir quand Saeko l'interpella.

"Ce n'est pas à Ryô que je m'adresse mais à toi. As-tu déjà pensé à avoir Ryô comme garde du corps pendant environ deux semaines?".

Kaori ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire le lieutenant. C'est vrai que c'était un de ces rêves qui avait déjà été en partie réalisé (cf Cendrillon dans la ville).

"Je t'écoute."

Saeko tendit à Kaori une enveloppe dans laquelle figurait des photos et quelques renseignements. Une photo la surprit. Il s'agissait de la photo d'une jeune femme, incroyablement belle, brune qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Kaori.

"Je refuse que Ryô soit son garde du corps!".

Saeko prit la photo et la montra à Kaori.

"Regardes bien, à qui elle te fait penser?"

Elle la fixa mieux et se rendit compte d'une chose.

"Cette fille, elle me ressemble..." pensa-t-elle. Saeko remarqua que Kaori avait noté la ressemblance entre elles, le garçon manqué, et cette jeune femme sublime.  
"En fait, j'aimerais que tu prennes la place de cette jeune femme durant tout son séjour au Japon "  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Cette jeune femme s'appelle Axelle Parker. Elle est américaine. C'est la fille du directeur de Parker Electronics. Il doit venir au Japon pour signer un contrat avec la Moravie pour leur fournir tout un équipement de recherche par satellite.".  
"Et je suppose que la Russie voudra empêcher cet accord, c'est ça?"   
"T'es bien renseignée! La Russie essaie de soumettre la Moravie mais des foyers de résistance se sont organisés un peu partout dans l'Etat. La mafia et les militaires russes ne veulent pas que cet accord se fasse car cela ruinerait leur chance de posséder cet Etat riche en pétrole.".  
"Et pourquoi doit-on protéger sa fille? On devrait plutôt se focaliser sur le père. C'est lui qui signe cet accord non? " 

Saeko sortit de l'enveloppe une lettre de menaces envoyée par E-mail à Mr Parker.

"S'ils tuent Mr Parker, cela créerait un incident diplomatique et romprait toutes les relations entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie. Ils veulent seulement faire pression sur le père en enlevant sa fille. Mais ils sont dangereux car je sais de source sûre qu'ils torturent leurs otages.".

Kaori eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle venait de se rendre compte de l'importance de cette mission. Kaori fixait toujours cette photo.

"Si je pouvais lui ressembler, peut-être que... " dit-elle en murmurant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
"Sois patiente Kaori, il finira par admettre que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui! "  
"Je l'espère... Revenons sur cette affaire! Alors que dois-je faire?"

Saeko la regarda avec un léger sourire. Kaori avait vraiment du courage pensa-telle.

"Les Parker arriveront au Japon dans un mois. Demain, je dois aller chercher le cousin de Melle Parker à l'aéroport. C'est la personne qui connaît le mieux Axelle et il t'appendra à être elle en toute circonstance."  
"Et je fais quoi pour Ryô? Il ne va pas beaucoup apprécier l'arrivée de cet homme! "

Saeko se leva et regarda Kaori avec un petit sourire malicieux.

"Ecoutes, est-ce vraiment important qu'il soit au courant de cette affaire? "

Kaori ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils étaient partenaires et ils devaient se faire confiance et lui cacher cette affaire était comme une trahison pour Kaori.

"Ce sera une bonne occasion pour le tester, non? On le mettra au parfum au moment où il devra te protéger, d'accord? "

Kaori rougit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Saeko lui laissa les documents et partit.

En rentrant chez elle, Kaori était perdu dans ces pensées. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait tout dire à son partenaire ou si elle devait suivre les conseils du lieutenant. Tout à coup, elle entendit une jeune femme crier.

"Mais vous allez me lâcher, espèce de pervers!"

Elle avait trop souvent l'habitude de ces cris. Elle savait d'instinct que son partenaire faisait encore des siennes à draguer en pleine rue sans se soucier des convenances. Mais, là, Kaori ne fit rien. Ryô l'avait vu du bout de la rue et s'apprêtait déjà à recevoir un marteau sur la tête mais Kaori préféra prendre la première rue à droite pour aller voir Miki. En voyant ce spectacle pitoyable, elle décida de suivre les conseils de Saeko et de faire un petit tour à Ryô.

"Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un garçon manqué sans aucun charme mais tu vas voir, moi aussi, je peux être très séduisante!" pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le café.

Arrivée devant le bar, Miki était en train de nettoyer les vitres justes avant de fermer pour l'après-midi. Elle accueillit la jeune femme avec un large sourire et l'invita à rentrer boire un café. Les deux jeunes femmes s'essayèrent à une table. Miki continua à la fixer avec un regard rieur.

"Quoi, j'ai un truc sur la figure?" demanda Kaori un peu embarrassée.  
"Non, mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu venue?"  
"Saeko nous a proposé du travail." répondit-elle un peu perdue   
"Enfin, après 5 mois! Mais ce boulot n'a pas l'air de te plaire."  
"C'est pas ça. Elle m'a demandé de prendre la place de la fille de Charles Parker, le patron de Parker Electronics. Il viendra au japon dans un mois pour signer un important contrat et des menaces d'enlèvement pèsent sur sa fille."

Sur ces mots, elle sortit la photo de la jeune femme en question et la tendit à Miki qui la regarda avec intention.

"D'après Saeko, je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et je pourrais facilement prendre sa place et évidemment Ryô serait mon garde du corps le temps du séjour."

Miki sourit au grand étonnement de Kaori.

"C'est une bonne occasion de faire marcher ton partenaire non?"  
"Tu penses comme Saeko. Je sais que c'est une bonne occasion pour lui montrer que je peux être attirante mais c'est quand même mon partenaire. Je pense que je devrais tout lui dire. De plus, je ne sais pas comment je vais justifier l'arrivée de l'homme qui doit m'apprendre à me comporter comme Melle Parker."

" Un homme? Comment il est? "  
" Sa photo doit être dans l'enveloppe. Je ne l'ai pas encore regardée car j'étais trop occupée."

Elle sortit la photo et sans la regarder, elle la tendit à Miki.

"Waouh, il est plutôt beau gosse! Il devrait te plaire!"

Kaori prit la photo et la regarda à son tour, elle la fixa carrément comme si elle était hypnotisée par le visage de l'homme sur la photo.

"J'aime bien ce genre d'homme c'est vrai." 

"Pendant un mois, il t'apprendra à être Melle Parker. Ça veut dire que tu seras souvent avec lui. Je suis sûre que Ryô sera jaloux!"

Kaori était rouge comme une tomate.

"Tu penses... " dit-elle à faible voix.  
"Avec ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure, je ne m'inquiéterais pas tu sais!"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as appris?"

L'Eléphant arriva et surprit la conversation. Il s'assit à côté de sa femme et prit la parole.

"J'ai surpris Miki en pleine séance d'hypnose!"

Kaori fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la conversation ne reprenne.

"Tu as hypnotisé Ryô! Mais pourquoi?"

Décidément, Kaori était naïve, elle ne comprit pas où Miki voulait en venir. 

"C'était juste par curiosité! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour toi!"

Là, Miki regarda l'Eléphant avant d'ajouter.

"Et puis, Falcon, ça avait l'air de bien t'amuser de voir Ryô faire tout ce que tu voulais!"  
"Tu m'en as laissé l'occasion alors j'en ai profité."

Miki regarda Kaori qui voulait savoir ce que lui avait répondu Ryô. 

"Je te dirai simplement que tu es celle qui compte le plus pour lui. Le reste tu dois le découvrir toute seule." 

Kaori rouspéta un peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit son partenaire mais elle était soulagée en même temps car ça lui aurait fait encore plus mal de connaître les sentiments de Ryô et de le voir se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Elle se leva et rejoignit la porte quand Miki ajouta:

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec cette affaire mais Ryô t'a souvent fait souffrir alors, si j'étais toi, j'attendrais le dernier moment pour le mettre au courant."

Kaori fit un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciements et quitta le café. Miki et l'Eléphant se regardèrent.

Kaori était rentrée à la maison. Il était 18 heures et elle commença à préparer le dîner. Elle le prépara pour deux même si elle savait que la plupart du temps il ne rentrait pas pour dîner mais elle le faisait quand même. Elle se comportait comme une épouse chez eux. C'était elle qui s'occupait du ménage, des repas... Ryô ne la remerciait jamais pour ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne s'améliorait pas en cuisine et que l'appartement n'était jamais nickel. Parfois, Kaori se demandait si elle était sa partenaire ou sa femme de ménage mais elle ne se plaignait jamais réellement. Elle se contentait de grogner ou de lui balancer le premier objet qu'elle avait sous la main. En tout cas, elle était pensive. Elle songea à la discussion avec Saeko et Miki. Elle imaginait déjà le comportement de Ryô face à cet homme. Elle se demandait aussi ce que Ryô avait bien pu dire à Miki à son sujet pour être aussi confiante et surtout à sa résolution de faire tourner en bourrique son équipier. Ces pensées la firent rougir. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et reprit la préparation du dîner. 

A 19 heures 30 tout était prêt. La table était mise. Il y avait deux couverts. Kaori attendait l'hypothétique retour de Ryô pour commencer à manger.

"Pourquoi devrais-je l'attendre? Je ne suis pas sa femme après tout!" pensa-t-elle avant de se servir un bol de riz.

Ryô rentra à 20 heures 45, ce qui était tôt. Il se dirigea à la cuisine pour dîner et remarqua qu'elle était déserte. Sur la table, il restait son couvert et un petit mot qui disait


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un charmant rival **

Le lendemain matin, à 9 heures, un coup de fil réveilla Ryô. Kaori qui était à la cuisine décrocha. Il s'agissait de Saeko. 

"Kaori, est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre à l'aéroport? L'avion d'Eric Parker va arriver dans une demi-heuree, entrée C! "  
"J'arrive." Kaori raccrocha.

Ryô descendit dans le salon et demanda à Kaori qui c'était. Elle hésita avant de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'Eriko qui voulait savoir si elle pouvait venir faire du shopping avec elle. Ryô ne répondit pas.

"Le petit dèj est prêt?", demanda-t-il.  
"Oui, il est dans la cuisine. Je suis désolée mais je dois sortir. Je ne rentrerais pas de la journée alors tu n'auras qu'à te préparer à manger si tu as faim à midi. Au revoir."

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Ryô de répondre. Elle quitta l'appartement.  
Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle rejoignit Saeko devant l'entrée C.

"Je suppose que tu as vu la photo de celui que tu vas côtoyer pendant un mois? "

Elle répondit par un simple oui tout timide et Saeko comprit qu'il était plutôt son type d'homme. Elle rajouta:

"Il est encore célibataire tu sais. En plus il est riche. C'est un beau parti!"  
"Je ne suis pas intéressée." 

Saeko la regarda avec un léger sourire.  
Les passagers en provenance de New-York arrivèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes guettèrent l'arrivée de Mr Parker. Soudain, un homme sortit. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent bouches bées devant cet homme. Il avait la trentaine. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs avec des grands yeux verts. Son regard était pénétrant, quasi hypnotique. Il portait un pantalon et un veste noirs avec un pull à col roulé beige. Il avait une allure et un charisme incroyable. Cet homme semblait sortir d'un film. Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes. Saeko reprit ses esprits.

"Eric parker, je te présente Kaori Makimura qui pendra la place de ta cousine."

Eric la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Elle devenait rouge comme une tomate.

"Enchanté, charmante demoiselle." 

Il lui prit sa main gauche pour lui faire un baise main. Le cœur de Kaori battait la chamade. Eric regarda Saeko.

"Tu avais raison, elle ressemble énormément à Axelle. Il sera facile de la faire passer pour elle."  
"Pendant la durée de ton séjour, tu logeras dans l'appartement situé en dessous de celui de Kaori."  
Kaori n'était pas au courant de ça. Elle prit à part Saeko pour lui demander des explications.  
"Ryô croit que je suis allée faire du shopping avec Eriko. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire s'il me voit rentrer avec cet homme?"  
"J'ai un plan, laisses-moi faire. Je vais lui faire à peu près le même coup qu'avec Keiichi." (cf T. 17, Le souvenir de l'aube)  
"Je sens que cette histoire va encore mal finir..." pensa-t-elle découragée.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent auprès d'Eric.

"Bon, tout est arrangé mais l'appartement ne sera prêt que demain. Je t'ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin de chez Kaori. On y dépose tes affaires et ensuite, on pourra discuter plus tranquillement." 

Eric, Saeko et Kaori, assis dans le bar situé en-dessous de l'hôtel discutèrent. Eric regarda Kaori avec des yeux tendres qui semblaient lire au fond de son cœur. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Saeko était amusée par cette situation. Eric sortit de son portefeuille 5 photos d'Axelle Parker et les tendit à Kaori.

"Vous voyez sur ces photos quelles sont les tenues qu'elle affectionnent le plus."

Kaori remarqua que la jeune femme aimait mettre des robes élégantes et des tailleurs chics.  
"Quand elle arrive dans un pays étranger, la première chose qu'elle fait c'est d'aller dans un bar et de se faire draguer! Elle veut ainsi prouvée qu'elle a plus de charme que celles qui habitent le pays en question."

Kaori ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait faire cela mais elle demanda à Eric si c'était bien utile de le faire.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix car ils surveillent ces moindres faits et gestes. Ils savent tout sur elle."  
"Je ne suis pas du genre...à draguer vous savez..." dit-elle timidement.  
"Kaori, écoute, personne ne te reconnaîtra, pas même Ryô alors tu devrais en profiter!"

Saeko se contenta d'un léger sourire de la part de Kaori en guise de réponse. La discussion continua dans ce style, Eric informant Kaori de ce qu'elle devra faire. Au bout de deux heures, Kaori se leva.

"Alors Kaori, tu acceptes ce boulot malgré tout ce qu'il vient de dire?"  
"Je l'avais déjà accepté hier."

Eric se leva à son tour.

"Bon, je vous dis à demain matin 10 heures chez vous."

Il lui fit un autre baise main.

"Si seulement, Ryô pouvait être comme lui", pensa-t-elle.

Kaori avait promis à Miki de venir la voir une fois qu'elle aurait rencontré Eric Parker. Une fois arrivée au café Cat's Eyes, Ryô l'y avait précédé. Il buvait un café au comptoir. Il ne tentait rien envers Miki car son mari veillait. Elle le rejoignit au comptoir et demanda aux amoureux si ça allait. Ils répondirent que oui. 

"Alors ces courses avec Eriko?"  
"Ça m'a détendu!"

Kaori regarda Miki. Ses deux femmes étaient de vraies amies depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elles se comprenaient parfaitement. Kaori n'eut pas de mal à parler en langage codé.

"Dis Miki, tu passeras à la maison demain vers 11 heures? J'aimerais que tu vois ce que j'ai acheté ce matin."

Ryô ne s'occupait pas de la conversation.

"Si tu veux. Elles ont quand même été bonnes ces courses au moins?"  
"Oh oui! J'ai trouvé un pull magnifique et j'ai hâte de le porter!"

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire devant les yeux étonnés de Ryô. Quant à l'Eléphant, il avait en partie compris. Une jeune femme passa devant le café. Ryô l'avait senti venir de loin. Il se retourna et se précipita sur elle. Il eut en guise de réponse, un coup de coude dans le ventre et une gifle. Kaori le regardait désespérée mais elle ne fit rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet homme, Eric Parker, si beau et si tendre avec elle. Ryô continuait ses pitreries d'obsédé sexuel dans la rue. Il en profitait car Kaori ne lui courait pas après avec une massue de 100 tonnes. 

"Alors?" demanda Miki avec curiosité  
"Cette Axelle Parker, c'est un mélange entre Saeko et Mick. Son cousin m'a expliqué qu'elle adorait séduire les hommes et qu'après elle se servait d'eux avant de les laisser tomber! C'est une vraie croqueuse d'hommes. Remarques, je comprends, avec son physique, ça doit être simple pour elle!"

Miki et l'Eléphant, qui essuyait une assiette, se regardèrent, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Saeko avait tout prévu.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaori, c'est juste pour 15 jours et tu ne seras peut-être pas obligée d'être aussi coureuse d'hommes que cette femme!"

Kaori croisa les bras et baissa la tête.

"Eric m'a dit qu'elle était surveillée 24 heures sur 24 par les Russes et qu'il en serait de même au Japon."

Miki comprit alors que Kaori devrait faire un gros effort pour être comme Melle Parker car, pensant être dépourvue de tout charme, Kaori n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament entreprenant. Ce manque de confiance en elle avait été renforcé par le comportement de Ryô qui la traitait de garçon manqué et disait qu'aucun homme ne pouvait être amoureux d'elle. Mais Miki sentit aussitôt que Kaori était résolue à faire son travail du mieux qu'elle pouvait. 

"Mick m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais être une femme désirable. Malgré tout, Ryô n'a pas changé d'avis. J'en ai assez de rester plantée là, j'en ai assez que ce crétin d'obsédé me blesse dans mon orgueil en me répétant sans cesse que je n'ai rien de féminin!"

Kaori sentait la colère monter en elle. Miki tenta de la calmer mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

"Je vais lui prouver que je peux avoir tous les hommes que je veux! D'ailleurs, je vais m'amuser un peu à ses dépens!"

Le lendemain à 10 heures, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ryô dormait encore. Il était rentré à 3 heures du matin. Kaori alla ouvrir. Elle était habillée de manière très élégante. Elle voulait plaire à Eric. Elle portait une minijupe noire avec un pull à col roulé bordeaux qui révélait une poitrine assez généreuse. Elle ouvrit. C'était Saeko et Eric. Il était toujours aussi élégant. Il portait un pull, col en V, gris avec une veste et un pantalon noir. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Kaori alla réveiller Ryô. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas changé pour dormir. Elle prit la couverture et la tira vers elle, ce qui eut pour conséquences de le faire tomber. Dur réveil. 

"Dépêches-toi, Saeko t'attend en bas!" 

Ces quelques mots ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau. Il prit une de ses nombreuses expressions de pervers.  
5 minutes plus tard, Ryô descendit. Naturellement il se jeta sur Saeko sans voir qu'il y avait un autre invité. Kaori laissa à Saeko le soin de le remettre en place en le balançant contre le mur à l'aide d'une prise de self défense. Eric était abasourdi. Saeko l'avait prévenu que Kaori partageait l'appartement avec son partenaire mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il était comme ça. Ryô se décolla du mur et s'assit dans le canapé. Il regarda Eric d'un air perplexe. Eric préféra détourner le regard en direction de Kaori qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle avait honte.  
Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Saeko commença.

"Mr Parker vient d'arriver des Etats-Unis."  
"J'm'en fiche.", rétorqua Ryô  
"Saeko m'a demandé si on pouvait l'héberger dans l'appartement du dessous durant son séjour à Tokyo."  
"J'm'en fiche! Je préférerais que ce soit une femme qui vienne habiter l'appartement du dessous!", continua Ryô.

Kaori commença à s'énerver.

"Ca fait 5 mois qu'on n'a pas de boulot et tu crois que nos finances vont tenir encore longtemps!"  
"J'm'en fiche!", répondit-il avec un air faussement détaché.

Kaori sortit une massue mais Saeko l'arrêta.

"Mr Parker est ici pour affaire. Dans un mois, sa cousine va venir le rejoindre pendant 15 jours et tu veux savoir comment elle est?" fit Saeko avec une voix et des yeux doux.  
"Oui, je veux!", répondit Ryô avec son habituel rictus de pervers.

Kaori s'approcha de Saeko.

"Dis, c'est vraiment utile". Kaori savait que la fille en question, ce serait elle déguisée en Axelle Parker.

"Lui ne sait pas encore que ce sera toi!".

Saeko sortit la photo de la jeune femme et la montra à Ryô. Devant cette photo, il resta bouche bée mais il reprit son sérieux, (un air qui voulait tout dire). 

"Qui me dit qu'elle acceptera de sortir avec moi?"   
"C'est elle qui me l'a dit et demande à son cousin. Dans la vie, cette fille ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer tous les beaux mecs qu'elle voit."

Ryô se retourna vers Eric. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

"Mon frère! Je vous laisse habiter l'appartement du dessous!" 

Kaori, en sachant pertinemment que son partenaire ne pourrait rien obtenir de Melle Parker et pour cause, ne put quand même s'empêcher de sortir une de ses nombreuses massues et de le frapper un grand coup. Après l'avoir fait, elle regarda Eric et se rendit compte que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas du plus bel effet en face de ce merveilleux jeune homme. Elle s'excusa avant de l'accompagner dans l'appartement. Saeko les suivit, laissant seul Ryô avec la photo de la jeune femme sur qui il bavait littéralement.  
Après une courte discussion, sans le moindre intérêt, Kaori et Saeko laissèrent Eric seul dans son appartement. Dans le couloir Kaori interpella Saeko.

"Dis Saeko, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'Eric reste ici, j'ai quand même un peu peur. Et puis lui dire qu'Axelle Parker sortirait avec lui!"

Saeko se rapprocha de Kaori et mit une main sur son épaule. 

"Ecoutes, faire venir Eric ici est une excellente idée. Tu pourras voir comment se comporte Ryô face à ce rival. Et puis, t'as pas l'intention de jouer le rôle d'Axelle au point de coucher avec lui, j'me trompe?"

Kaori lui fit un signe de tête.

"Ton problème Kaori c'est que tu réfléchis trop! Laisses toi aller et amuse toi un peu! T'as pas remarqué qu'Eric n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Je suis sûr qu'il te trouve charmante alors profites-en!"

Elle rougit comme une tomate avant de faire un autre signe de la tête en guise d'accord. Saeko partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miki arriva. Kaori était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle ouvrit alors que Ryô restait allongé sur le canapé à lire un magazine porno. Miki rentra dans l'appartement. Ryô la remarqua et lui sauta dessus mais elle eut le dernier mot en le balançant sur le sol.

"Alors Kaori, tu me montres ce que tu as acheté hier?"  
"Oui c'est dans ma chambre."

Ryô ne comprenait toujours pas ce code secret et laissa les jeunes femmes monter. Une fois dans la chambre Miki ne put contenir sa curiosité.

"Alors, il est comment ce jeune homme?"  
"Il est beaucoup plus galant et plus gentil que Ryô et d'après Saeko, il aurait un faible pour moi. " dit-elle timidement  
"Quoi? C'est génial! Si ça se trouve c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour!"  
"Ça ne m'intéresse pas!" répondit Kaori avec zèle avant de redevenir toute rouge.

Pour changer de conversation, elle remarqua que Miki avait un paquet avec elle.

"C'est quoi ce paquet?"   
"Comme je savais que tu n'avais pas fait du shopping hier et pour ne pas que Ryô remarque le subterfuge, je t'ai apporté un pull et quelques autres vêtements. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire avec deux mois d'avance!"

Kaori regarda dans le paquet. Il y avait un pull à col roulé pourpre, légèrement moulant. Elle l'essaya. Il lui allait à ravir. Miki lui avait acheté une mini jupe grise foncée avec une fente sur le côté ainsi qu'une blouson en cuir marron. Sous la pression de son ami, Kaori se changea. Miki avait toujours eu du goût pour les vêtements mais là, elle s'était surpassée. Ça lui avait coûté assez cher mais elle voulait à tout prix que Kaori se décoince un peu et décide de vivre sa vie de femme. Kaori n'avait rien d'un garçon dans les vêtements achetés par Miki. Elle était sexy à souhait.

"Ne me dis plus après que tu as l'air d'un garçon ou que les vêtements sexy sont gênants pour travailler! Ces vêtements sont faits pour toi! "   
"Merci Miki ".  
"Tu devrais les garder pour la journée. Ryô ne te fera aucune remarque mais je suis sûre qu'il verra que tu es différente aujourd'hui!" 

Les deux jeunes femmes redescendirent au bout d'une demi-heure. Ryô était toujours allongé sur le canapé et sans lever la tête, il demanda à Kaori si le déjeuner était prêt. Pour avoir son attention, Kaori répondit.

"T'attendras un peu! Je vais d'abord demander à Eric s'il veut se joindre à nous et saches que Miki reste aussi pour le déjeuner." 

Cette remarque ne fit pas sourciller Ryô, qui arrivait à se maîtriser parfaitement quand il s'agissait de Kaori.

"Viens Miki, j'aimerais te présenter Mr Parker".

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent et sans qu'elles le remarquent, Ryô tourna la tête pour voir son équipière partir et là, un coucou fit son apparition sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.  
Au cours du déjeuner, Eric fit grande impression devant les deux jeunes femmes et il se montra entreprenant vis-à-vis de Kaori, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Ryô mais il fit comme si ça glissait sur lui.

"Mademoiselle Kaori, je ne connais pas Tokyo et j'aimerais que pendant ce mois, vous me fassiez visiter la ville. Je veux la connaître à fond et si elle me plaît, je viendrais m'installer ici."

Au moment de répondre Kaori fut coupée par Ryô.

"Vous pouvez vous déplacer comme bon vous semble. Que faîtes-vous comme métier?"  
"Mr Parker fait un métier respectable! Ne l'assimile pas à ton cas. Il est directeur de communication et s'il est ici c'est parce qu'il est en convalescence. Il a eu un accident de voiture il y a 15 jours et il se remet doucement d'une blessure aux yeux. Il a 2 mois de congé payé par son entreprise et il est venu ici pour voir s'il pourrait trouver un boulot à Tokyo car c'est sa ville natale."

Miki et Eric furent surpris par la véracité de ce mensonge. Kaori fut étonnée elle-même. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir aussi bien mentir. Eric acquiesça.

"Comment avez-vous connu Saeko?"

Cette fois-ci, Eric répondit.   
"Je vivais ici avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis quand j'avais 12 ans avec mon père à la mort de ma mère. Mes parents connaissaient très bien la famille Nogami car on était voisin. Quand j'étais petit, Saeko était ma baby citer. Disons qu'elle avait un service à me rendre." 

Là, les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises. Il connaissait très bien Saeko. Ryô ne fut pas satisfait de la réponse et continua.

"Avec ce que vous devez gagné, vous auriez pu vous payer un hôtel."

Kaori qui était assise à côté de son partenaire, lui écrasa le pied. Sur ce coup là, Ryô s'était montré nonchalant.

"C'est moi qui lui est proposé de venir habiter ici. J'ai croisé Saeko hier quand je faisais les courses avec Eriko. Elle était avec lui. On a un peu discuté et voilà. Et puis arrête de l'importuner avec tes questions!"

Eric ne tint pas compte du comportement de Ryô. Il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était ce qui, inconsciemment, avait énervé Ryô.

"Si nous commencions la visite guidée de Tokyo tout à l'heure, vers… disons, 14 heures?"   
"D'accord. Je viendrais vous chercher"

Eric se leva de table et alla directement dans son appartement. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent à leur tour. Miki remercia Kaori pour se repas et s'en alla à son tour.

A 14 heures, Kaori toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Eric. Il ouvrit. Kaori, qui avait développé son instinct et ses capacités de nettoyeuse, avait remarqué que Ryô les surveillait du bout du couloir.

"Mr Parker, il pleut dehors et j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait mieux que l'on reste dans votre salon à bavarder. J'ai toujours vécu à Tokyo. Je pourrais vous dire ce qui a changé depuis ces 20 dernières années."

Eric fut surpris par les paroles de Kaori. Elle était entreprenante. Ryô fut encore plus surpris que son " rival". Eric l'invita donc à entrer juste après lui avoir fait promettre de l'appeler Eric.   
L'appartement du dessous était déjà meublé. L'ancien locataire avait préféré s'enfuir en voyant Ryô sortir son Colt Python 357 mg. Il avait laissé tous les meubles. Kaori profitait parfois de cet appartement quand elle recevait Miki ou Eriko.  
Ryô s'était rapproché de l'appartement et il se tenait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il pensait pouvoir écouter la conversation mais il n'entendait rien car Kaori avait anticipé sa réaction et avait demandé à Eric de parler doucement. Il n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que d'abandonner. 

"Alors Eric, qu'avez-vous prévu durant ce mois?" demanda-t-elle intriguée

Eric se leva et sortit d'un sac 3 cassettes vidéos et les donna à Kaori.

"Pendant deux semaines j'ai suivi ma cousine partout où elle allait et je l'ai filmé. D'après le FBI, qui devait empêcher les russes de l'espionner, ils n'ont pas tenu compte du fait que je la filmait. Regardez-les et ensuite on pourra commencer."  
"Ryô ignore pourquoi vous êtes là et en ce moment il reste souvent à l'appartement à lire ces magazines. Il vaudrait mieux que je regarde ces cassettes ici. Vous pourrez ainsi m'expliquer les faits et gestes de votre cousine."

Eric fut surpris.  
"D'accord", lui répondit-il en souriant.

C'était un splendide sourire qui ne laissa pas Kaori indifférente. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus et cela même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Ils regardèrent les trois cassettes en avançant sur ce qui n'était pas important. L'après-midi passa. Il était à présent presque 19 heures. On sonna à la porte. Eric alla ouvrir. C'était Ryô qui demandait après Kaori pour dîner. Elle regarda sa montre et s'excusa auprès d'Eric. Elle l'invita à dîner car elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à manger dans son frigo. Il n'avait pas encore fait les courses et durant cet agréable après-midi, il lui avait confié qu'il était bon cuisinier et qu'il lui ferait goûter la cuisine américaine et européenne. 

Le dîner se déroula sans un mot d'exprimer. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien à se dire. Ryô n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme car d'une part il le trouvait prétentieux (ND : la jalousie est une mauvaise conseillère !) et d'autre part, il débarquait dans la vie de Kaori et lui faisait tourner la tête. Eric, quant à lui, se fichait éperdument du partenaire de Kaori. Celle-ci se sentait trop oppressée entre ces deux-là pour dire quoi que ce soit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche celui-là? **

Il ne passa rien durant trois jours. Eric avait plusieurs rendez-vous : avec Saeko pour organiser l'arrivée de sa cousine et de son oncle, avec trois entreprises qui étaient intéressées par son CV (il veut vraiment s'installer à Tokyo) et avec l'ambassadeur de la Moravie au Japon qui était de passage dans cette ville. Ryô pensait que le petit jeu de cet homme vis-à-vis de sa partenaire était fini et il s'était réjoui de retrouver sa bonne vieille Kaori qui lui faisait ses repas mais ce fut de courte durée. Le 4ème jour Eric invita Kaori à dîner dans son appartement. Ryô tenta de s'imposer mais Kaori le remis en place.

" Je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous à 19 heures 30 avec la cliente ! "

Kaori était allée voir au tableau des messages et avait accepté la demande qui y figurait. Ryô devait protéger une jeune femme de 24 ans contre son patron qui voulait la tuer car elle avait mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Ryô avait été étonné par l'acceptation de sa partenaire qui d'habitude était réticente à ce genre de demande. Kaori s'était renseignée sur elle et elle avait accepté car la femme en question était un transsexuel mais ça elle avait oublié de le dire à son partenaire. Il faut dire que cette " femme " était superbe et personne n'aurait pu deviner que c'était un homme avant. Mais ça donnera une bonne leçon à Ryô pensa-t-elle.

Vers 18 heures 50, Kaori sonna à la porte d'Eric. Il ouvrit et fut enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. Kaori était très séduisante. Elle portait une robe courte rouge offert par Eriko pour son dernier anniversaire et elle s'était mis un peu de rouge à lèvres.

" Vous êtes divine ce soir Kaori "

Elle baissa les yeux et entra. Ryô l'avait remarquée à travers l'entre bâillement de la porte de sa chambre au moment où elle descendait les escaliers pour sortir de l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait cette robe. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'être si féminine avec lui car elle avait peur de sa réaction et que c'était soi-disant gênant pour travailler. Ryô sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Eric était au fourneau et laissa son invitée seule pendant quelques minutes. Il revint avec deux verres de vin rouge et en tendit un à Kaori.

" Ma cousine adore le vin rouge et surtout le vin français. Partout où elle va, elle emmène une ou deux bouteilles de Bordeaux dans ses valises. En la côtoyant, j'ai fini par prendre moi aussi cette habitude. Généralement je ne le bois que dans les grandes occasions. "

Kaori, à ce moment là, releva les yeux vers son hôte et remarqua qu'il la regardait fixement. Elle détourna le regard.

" C'est vraiment très gentil, merci beaucoup "

Eric avait remarqué qu'il l'avait mis dans l'embarras.

" Je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes... "

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour ramener le dîner. Au cours de ce dîner, Kaori et Eric discutèrent de tout et de rien. Kaori lui expliqua comment elle avait fait la connaissance de Ryô et il lui parlait de ses passions. En l'entendant parler de Ryô, Eric nota à quel point Kaori l'aimait et cela l'attristait car à ce moment précis il s'était rendu compte que cette jeune femme de 26 ans l'avait littéralement envoûté. Il l'écoutait avec tendresse. Kaori se sentait à l'aise avec cet homme. Au bout de deux heures, elle finit par se confier à propos de ses sentiments pour Ryô. Eric continua à l'écouter sans mots dires même si intérieurement il aurait préféré être celui dont Kaori parlait. Elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids. Vers 22 heures, elle le remercia pour ce délicieux dîner et l'agréable moment passé avec lui. Elle lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi dans le parc. Elle le quitta. Dans le couloir, Kaori se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis elle rejoignit son appartement. Ryô était déjà rentré. Kaori voulait lui demander comment ça s'était passé mais il était tard et elle pensait qu'il devait déjà dormir. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ryô était dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit mais il ne dormait pas. Il avait attendu que Kaori rentre.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori alla réveiller Ryô qui dormait encore. Il descendit 10 minutes plus tard pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle lui demanda comment ça s'était passé avec la cliente. Ryô, voulant rendre Kaori jalouse, lui répondit que la cliente était tout à fait à son goût et qu'à la fin du travail elle lui avait promis de sortir avec lui. Kaori ne broncha pas. En elle-même elle rigolait car Ryô n'avait pas remarqué que cette femme, aussi séduisante soit elle, était un homme. Ryô regarda sa partenaire d'un air perplexe mais comme elle avait le dos tourné, elle ne vit pas le regard de son partenaire.

" D'après mes sources, un contrat a été posé sur elle hier. A sa demande, je logerai chez elle jusqu'à la fin du travail "

" Fais comme tu veux, moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu pourras très bien t'en sortir seul. " 

Ces mots avaient résonné comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Ryô. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si indifférente à son comportement de pervers et qu'elle dérogeait à son travail d'assistante (à part au tout début de leur collaboration). Mais il gardait son sang froid malgré tout et lui rétorqua qu'ainsi il aurait plus de chance de se la faire. C'était un petit peu trop pour Kaori qui lui balança une massue à travers la figure. Et là contre toute attente Kaori prit la parole.

" Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec cette femme ça ne regarde que toi et ta conscience. J'en ai assez d'espérer après un quelconque miracle ! "

Le regard qu'elle lui balança le figea sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle

expression dans son regard. C'était un mélange d'indifférence et de tristesse. Derrière ce regard était enfoui 6 ans d'attente et de peines. Ryô ne comprit pas que ce regard était une forme d'appel au secours. Il pensait que cet Eric devait être derrière tout ça car c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans un tel état. Cette dispute avait rapproché Kaori d'Eric.

Ryô avait conclu l'affaire avec cette " femme " en 4 jours et il avait fini par comprendre que c'était un transsexuel à son plus grand malheur. Il pensait donc que sa partenaire s'était moqué de lui mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise face à elle après ce qu'elle lui avait dit 4 jours auparavant. Durant ces 4 jours Kaori fit visiter Tokyo à Eric. Elle sortait vers 14 heures et rentrait tous les soirs après le dîner. Eric lui expliquait en détail le comportement de sa cousine, lui montra les vêtements qu'elle aimait porter, le type d'homme qui lui plaisait. En 4 jours il lui avait tout dit. Maintenant il ne restait plus que la pratique et c'était ce qu'il y aurait de plus long à faire car Kaori était l'extrême opposée de Melle Parker. Tout en surveillant sa cliente, Ryô veillait sur Kaori et se demandait de plus en plus ce que voulait cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir Kaori. Qui pourrait d'ailleurs ? se disait-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Plus les jours passaient, plus Kaori voyait Eric. Ryô ne savait pas encore que c'était pour des raisons professionnelles. Kaori, Saeko et Miki faisaient tout pour que Ryô ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait et elles y parvenaient très bien.

11 jours après son arrivée, Eric mit en pratique tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kaori concernant sa cousine. La première étape passait par l'achat de sa nouvelle garde de robe. Kaori savait quel genre de vêtement elle devait acheter mais elle avait quand même demandé à Eric de l'accompagner. Durant tout l'après-midi ils firent les magasins. Ils allaient dans les boutiques les plus prestigieuses de Tokyo et Eric avait dit à Kaori qu'elle pouvait acheter sans compter car c'était la famille Parker qui payait. Dans les magasins Kaori jouait à Pretty Woman sous les yeux amoureux d'Eric. Tous les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés lui allaient comme un gant. C'était une autre femme, belle et sexy à souhait. Ils finirent leur shopping dans le magasin d'Eri Kitahara, l'amie de lycée de Kaori. Eric avait déjà remarqué certains vêtements dans ce magasin. Certains d'entre eux étaient portés par Axelle. Eriko et Eric s'étaient déjà rencontré aux USA au cours d'un défilé. Elle était devenue célèbre dans le monde entier. Tous les deux complotaient derrière le dos de Kaori et lui firent essayer des vêtements extrêmement féminins. Eriko essaya encore une fois de convaincre Kaori de se laisser un peu plus aller et de mettre un peu plus ce genre d'habits.

" Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas très pratique pour le métier que je fais. "  
" Pourtant si tu faisais un peu plus d'effort, tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux à tes pieds et ça tu le sais puisque je te l'ai déjà prouvé " (cf Cendrillon dans la ville)

Eriko se retourna vers Eric

" N'est-ce pas Mr Parker ?" 

Eric regardait avec des yeux tendres, Kaori, qui portait une petite robe noire à fines brettelles toute simple mais qui montrait ses formes généreuses.

" En effet. "

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

" Maintenant il faut voir le maquillage et la coiffure. "

Eric tendit une photo d'Axelle à Eriko.

" Kaori doit ressembler à Axelle. C'est la photo la plus récente que j'ai. Elle date de deux semaines environ. "

Eriko regarda la photo et en souriant :

" Ca ne va pas être très difficile. J'avais déjà remarqué la ressemblance quand je l'ai vu aux Etats-Unis. Laissez-moi faire. Il faudra environ une ou deux heures. Pendant ce temps vous pouvez vous promener ou attendre dans la salle à côté. "

Kaori regardait le plafond avec un faux air décontracté.

" Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais dans une petite heure. Je vais aller boire un café dans un bar pas loin. "  
" Allez-y faites. "

Eric quitta la pièce. Eriko s'approcha de Kaori et avec un large sourire, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait à propos de cet homme.

" Tu sais, c'est un homme bien cet Eric et j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait. Il a un petit faible pour toi. "  
" Toi aussi tu t'y mets ! C'est vrai qu'il est charmant mais... " Là son regard se perdit.  
" Mais toi tu as Ryô, c'est ça ? " Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Eriko soupira.

Eric était sorti. Il alla boire un café à une terrasse d'un bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryô passa par cette rue et aperçut Eric seul sur la terrasse. Au début, il voulait changer de rue et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu mais l'occasion était trop belle pour discuter un peu avec lui et voir qui il était réellement. Ryô s'assit à la même table que son " rival " sans en demander la permission.

" Kaori n'est pas avec vous ? "  
" Non pourquoi ? " répondit Eric sans le regarder.  
" Pour rien. C'est juste qu'en ce moment vous êtes souvent avec elle. " dit-il sèchement  
" Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous n'êtes pas son mari, j'me trompe ? " 

Eric posa sa tasse de café et fixa Ryô avec un air excessivement sérieux.

" Ecoutez. Kaori est une femme extraordinaire. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une semaine pour me rendre compte et vous il vous faudra encore combien de temps pour le voir ? "

Cette question perturba Ryô qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait raison. Cette jeune femme était bien courageuse pour le supporter et rester avec lui.

" Je vous ai observé. Depuis que je suis ici vous n'arrêtez pas de draguer les femmes dans la rue. Vous ne vous souciez pas de la tristesse de Kaori. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour vous et je suis persuadé qu'il en est de même pour vous et je ne sais pour quelle raison vous la fuyiez. "

Ryô comprit qu'il avait visé juste mais il fut vexé par ces paroles sortant de la bouche d'un parfait étranger. Il se leva et avant de partir :  
" Vous ne savez pas quelle vie nous menons et combien il est difficile de rester en vie dans ce monde. Vous êtes à l'abri derrière votre boulot et votre argent. Vous qui ne savait rien, comment pouvez-vous juger mon comportement ? " 

Ryô fit un pas mais Eric l'interpella.

" Je ne connais pas votre mode de vie mais je suis tombé amoureux de Kaori et je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Quel que soit le monde dans lequel nous vivons, aucune femme ne mérite cette indifférence. "

Ryô partit s'en se retourner. Il repensa aux dernières parole d'Eric.

Quant à Eric, assez énervé après cette brève discussion, il prit son téléphone portable et appela Saeko. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait la voir après le dîner pour parler un peu. Elle accepta.

Une heure passa. Eric retourna au magasin et attendit dans le bureau d'Eriko. 10 minutes plus tard, Eriko arriva.

" Kaori est prête. Vous risquez d'être surpris. "

Elle retourna dans le couloir et revint quelques secondes plus tard suivie par Kaori. Eric la regarda de la tête au pied et resta figé. Kaori se tenait là devant lui et il ne savait que dire. Eirko l'avait maquillée et coiffée. Elle portait une perruque brune et des lentilles vertes.

" Kaori... Kaori, j'ai l'impression d'être en face de ma cousine. La ressemblance est saisissante, je n'arriva pas à y croire. " Il la dévisageait littéralement.  
" Vous me gênez un peu Eric. "  
" Kaori ne s'est pas encore vu. J'avais caché les miroirs pour ne pas qu'elle voit la transformation. "

Eriko accompagna Kaori dans la pièce d'à côté pour qu'elle puisse se regarder. Elle avait peur du résultat. Elle ferma les yeux devant le miroir.

" N'aies pas peur Kaori. Tu es vraiment superbe ! "

Kaori ouvrit les yeux et n'en put croire ces yeux. Cette femme qui se tenait devant elle, si belle, si séduisante, si sexy, c'était elle.

" Ce n'est pas ma beauté naturelle. Je porte une perruque et des lentilles. "

Le pessimisme de Kaori exaspéra Eriko. Eric se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mais sur ses épaules.

" Ecoutez-moi bien Kaori. Vous avez certes de lentilles, une perruque et vous êtes maquillée mais ce ne sont pas ses accessoires qui font que vous avez du charme. Vous êtes très attirante ainsi mais sachez que vous l'êtes aussi sans tout ça. Je l'ai bien vu cet après-midi quand vous avez essayez les robes. Il suffirait juste que vous exploitiez un peu plus votre côté féminin en laissant vos cheveux pousser, en vous habillant et en vous maquillant comme une femme "

Kaori était très flattée par les parole d'Eric.

" Mr Parker a raison, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à être si masculine. Regarde Saeko. Elle est policière et pourtant elle est très sexy et c'est pareil pour Reika alors pourquoi pas toi. "

Kaori se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et se dit qu'ils avaient raison.

" Ceci étant fait. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à apprendre à vous comporter comme ma cousine "

Kaori était retournée chez elle. Elle était redevenue elle-même. Il était un peu plus de 18 heures et elle commença à préparer le dîner. Ryô était dans sa chambre. Kaori ignorait qu'il avait rencontré Eric aujourd'hui, celui-ci lui cachant aussi cette visite. Vers 19 heures 15, Ryô descendit de sa chambre. Depuis la dispute, il y avait un froid entre les deux partenaires. Kaori en avait assez de se faire du souci et d'accorder une trop grande importance à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle et quant à Ryô, il était bien trop absorbé par la nature de la relation qui s'installait entre elle et Eric. La jalousie le rendait froid et distant. C'était un cercle vicieux. Plus il s'éloignait de Kaori plus elle se rapprochait d'Eric. Pas un mot fut prononcer au cours du dîner. Ryô se leva de table une heure plus tard pour regagner aussitôt sa chambre. Ce soir il ne voulait pas sortir. Quant à Kaori, elle fit la vaisselle, remit un peu d'ordre dans le salon et regagna à son tour sa chambre.

Eric avait donné rendez-vous à Saeko au Sunrise Hill. Il avait organisé ce rendez-vous pour deux raisons.

" Tout marche comme prévu. Kaori est vraiment parfaite. Je pense qu'elle pourrait même tromper son coéquipier avec cette transformation. "  
" Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de tenir Ryô à l'écart de cette affaire. "  
" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il intrigué  
" Il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait prendre de tels risques à Kaori sans lui en parler avant et moi aussi je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis de Makimura. "  
" Makimura c'était son frère non ? "  
" Sa sœur était la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle lui était très précieuse. "   
" Quand je vois ce que Ryô fait endurer à Kaori, j'ai envie de la ramener avec moi aux Etats-Unis ! " 

Saeko fut surprise par ces paroles. Elle avait donc visé juste. Il en était amoureux.

" Ryô est un véritable obsédé sexuel c'est vrai mais malgré tout il veille constamment sur Kaori. Il fait tout pour qu'elle n'est pas les mains sales et dans ce monde il est dur de protéger quelqu'un et de rester simplement en vie. "

Eric n'était pas persuadé des paroles de son amie d'enfance.

" S'il tient tant que ça à ce qu'elle reste pure, pourquoi la garde-t-il près d'elle ? Il se comporte comme un lâche et un égoïste. Il la garde près de lui car il l'aime mais il lui fait courir des risques insensés et son comportement la fait souffrir. Il fait comme si la tristesse de sa partenaire ne le touchait pas. C'est un homme froid. "  
" Non, il est torturé. Il se demande tout le temps ce qui est le mieux pour elle, lui faire vivre une vie normale loin de lui ou la garder près de lui et affronter le fantôme de Makimura. Je sais qu'il est difficile de le comprendre pour une personne qui n'a pas vécu sa vie mais croyez-moi, Kaori est la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. "  
" Il me reste environ trois semaines pour me faire une idée de leur relation. Tu les connais mieux que moi donc tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour Kaori. Si tu penses qu'il faudra le prévenir alors tu le préviendras. "

Saeko le regarda en souriant et ils continuèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs heures encore.

Le lendemain matin, on sonna à la porte vers 9 heures. Ryô dormait encore. Kaori préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Mick. Il ne venait pas souvent mais Kaori était contente de le voir.

" Tu veux un café ? "  
" Oui, merci "

Elle alla le chercher et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux tasses.

" Pourquoi es-tu venu nous voir de si bonne heure ? "  
" En fait, je suis venu pour te parler. "  
" Ah bon et de quoi ? " demanda-t-elle en buvant son café.  
" De toi et de l'homme qui habite l'étage en-dessous. "  
" Ah... et alors ? "  
" ça ne te ressemble pas de faire des infidélités à Ryô ! Si je me souviens bien tu étais prête à me tuer pou le protéger même si tu savais quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi et là je te vois sortir tous les jours avec cet homme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

Kaori était gênée et confuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité car elle se doutait que Ryô devait être en train d'écouter la conversation. Il fallait encore mentir mais là elle allait y prendre plaisir car elle avait décidée de faire un tour à son partenaire.

" Il est venu des Etats-Unis, en vacances. C'est un ami d'enfance de Saeko et c'est moi qui lui ai proposer de venir habiter ici au lieu de payer l'hôtel, histoire d'avoir un peu d'argent. "

Mick se rapprocha de Kaori et avec un étrange sourire :

" Dis-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit bel homme car si c'est le cas je me sentirais vexé ! "  
" C'est un homme charmant. Il m'a demandé de lui faire visiter Tokyo durant son séjour car ça faisait plus de 20 ans qu'il n'était pas venu. "

Le calme de Kaori étonna Mick. Il n'arriva pas à deviner ce qu'elle pensait, chose qui d'ordinaire était assez facile à faire. Mick commença à s'impatienter et à s'énerver.

" Qu'est-ce que tu espères Kaori ? Rendre Ryô jaloux ? " 

Kaori se leva.

" Peut-être, au début du moins c'est ce que je voulais faire mais les jours ont passé et je ne sais plus quels sont mes sentiments pour Ryô. Eric est extraordinaire. Il ne me considère pas comme un garçon manqué. Il me respecte et je sais qu'il m'aime ".

Mick se sentait mal à l'aise car pour la première depuis sa rencontre , il sentait que Kaori pourrait échapper à Ryô mais il ne se laissa pas aller.

" Moi aussi je t'aime et je te respecte ma douce Kaori ! " Sur ces mots Mick se jeta sur elle mais la réponse de la demoiselle ne se fit pas attendre. Un marteau le cloua au sol.  
" Arrête tes bêtises tu veux ! J'étais sérieuse et n'oublies pas que tu as Kazue. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois sortir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Saeko et Eric "

Mick essaya de remettre sa mâchoire en place et regarda Kaori sortir. Ensuite il regarda en direction de l'escalier.

" Moi, à ta place Ryô, je ferais tout pour la garder près de moi. Tu es en train de la perdre ! " Mick, après ces quelques mots, quitta l'appartement. Ryô était accolé au couloir juste à côté de l'escalier et avait écouté toue la conversation.

D'habitude Ryô filait sa partenaire quand elle sortait pour deux raisons : l'avoir toujours sous les yeux en cas d'enlèvement et par jalousie. Mais là, le comportement de sa partenaire l'exaspéra à un tel point qu'il abandonna ces filatures. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout et si son désir était d'être avec Eric, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir en silence. C'était ce qu'il pensait. En réalité il avait peur, peur de la perdre mais il se sentait désarmé face à un tel rival, séduisant, intelligent et ayant une bonne situation. C'était un bon moyen pour elle de quitter le milieu et de vivre une vie normale. Ryô connaissait les sentiments d'Eric et pensait que de tels sentiments commençaient à naître dans le cœur de Kaori. Ryô avait l'esprit embrouillé.

Kaori rejoignit Eric dans l'appartement de Saeko. C'était le premier jour de pratique et qui mieux que Saeko pouvait l'aider. Cette femme était terriblement séduisante et elle adorait se jouer des hommes et elle l'avait montré à Kaori à plusieurs reprises. Durant cette journée Saeko et Eric lui apprirent à marcher, à se tenir et à parler comme Axelle. Pour la marche, ce fut assez facile car Kaori avait eu une expérience de mannequin. Pour le maintien ce fut la même chose. Saeko fut étonnée de voir Kaori, d'habitude si masculine, évoluer dans la pièce avec grâce et féminité. Elle remarqua aussi le regard d'Eric posé sur Kaori et se rendit compte que Kaori le regardait avec une infinie gentillesse. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de cet homme ? se demanda-t-elle. Par contre pour la parole, ça promettait d'être un peu long car elle devait parler avec l'accent des Américains, ce qui était quasiment impossible pour une japonaise mais Kaori le rassura en lui disant qu'elle était assez douée pour imiter les gens et qu'avec un peu de travail elle pourrait très bien imiter Axelle.

A la demande de Saeko, Eric apporta une des tenues qu'il avait achetées à Kaori, ainsi que sa perruque et ses lentilles de contact. Kaori ne pouvait pas ramener cela dans son appartement sinon Ryô aurait tout deviner et elle avait demandé à Eric de les garder pour elle. Kaori ne savait pas où Saeko voulait en venir mais elle le découvrit assez vite.

" Ce soir Kaori, nous sortons. Il nous reste un peu moins de deux semaines pour faire de toi le double d'Axelle Parker, donc il faut que tu t'habitues à être elle ! "   
" Attends, je ne peux pas ! Et si on croisait Ryô ? "   
" T'inquiètes pas. J'ai demandé à Reika de s'occuper de lui ce soir ! "  
" Et tu crois que ça me rassure ! Ecoute, il est hors de question que je laisse Ryô et Reika seuls tous les deux ! "  
" Il ne se passera rien. Ryô ne pourra rien lui faire même si Reika le voulait. "  
" Pourquoi ? "  
" Parce qu'il est bien trop perturbé par la relation que tu as avec Eric ! " 

Kaori se transforma en tomate et Eric détourna le regard.

" Si je fréquente Eric, c'est pour le travail, tu le sais bien ! "

Ces mots irritèrent Eric mais il se tut.

" Mais lui ne le sait pas. Il croit que tu sors avec Eric et c'est très bien ainsi. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a suivi aujourd'hui ? "

" Non, je ne crois pas. "  
" C'est ce que je disais. Ryô est perturbé. Il doit choisir entre te garder près de lui et te laisser partir avec Eric. Pour l'instant, il subit et ne fait rien. "  
" Pourtant, il sait ce que je veux non ? "   
" Peut-être mais ton comportement, aussi innocent soit-il pour toi, le fait douter de tes sentiments pour lui. Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. Tel que je connais Ryô, il ne prendra jamais l'initiative de te laisser partir. "  
" Tu crois. "

Kaori avait un regard triste. Ce regard, Eric le remarqua et cela lui faisait mal car il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, Kaori n'appartiendrait qu'à Ryô.

" Bon, Kaori, vous devriez appeler votre partenaire pour lui dire que vous ne rentrerez pas pour dîner ".

Kaori s'exécuta et laissa, pendant quelques minutes, Eric et Saeko seul.

" Tu sais Eric, j'ai bien vu que tu étais amoureux de Kaori mais tu ne devrais pas trop espérer. "  
" Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cette fille a beaucoup de courage. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Kaori se dévergonde  
**

Vers 19 heures 30 Reika sonna à la porte de Ryô. Il ouvrit et dès qu'il la vit, il lui sauta dessus. Reika lui balança un coup de marteau et Ryô se demanda à ce moment comment elle l'avait eu. Reika l'invita à sortir. Il accepta et l'emmena boire dans un café. Au début Ryô faisait le pitre comme d'habitude mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait deviner pourquoi Reika, pourtant amie de Kaori, l'avait invité ce soir.

" Reika, pourquoi m'as-tu invité à sortir ? "  
" Eh bien, vu comme c'est parti entre Kaori et Eric, je ne devrais pas tarder à être ta partenaire. On formera ainsi un couple de détectives. "  
" Elle ne le connaît que depuis une dizaine de jours. J'espère que cette invitation n'est pas pour la couvrir ? "

Reika était mal à l'aise. Elle qui d'habitude arrivait à le manipuler fut, cette fois-ci, prise au dépourvue. Il était bien trop perturbé pour jouer ce petit jeu.

" Tu crois ça mais tu as tord et je vais te le prouver. " 

Reika prit son téléphone et appela Eric. Il décrocha et répondit aux questions de Reika. Ryô fut soulagé. Il raccrocha.

" Kaori est sortie ce soir, c'est vrai, mais avec ma sœur. Elles sont allées boire un coup dans un bar au nord de la ville et elles doivent être rentrées à cette heure-ci. "

Ryô ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître sa partenaire. Elle qui était si timide et si masculine, elle se montrait attentionnée envers Eric et elle sortait avec Saeko, divine manipulatrice d'homme. Ryô resta encore une heure avec Reika, en reprenant son rôle d'obsédé sexuel sous les yeux ahuris de celle-ci. Ensuite, il rentra. Il passa devant la chambre de Kaori et remarqua qu'elle était rentrée. Il alla dans sa chambre et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori se réveilla assez tard, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Ryô était déjà debout. Il était allongé sur le canapé à lire ses magazines préférés.

" Alors cette soirée ? "  
" Ne parle pas si fort. J'ai mal à la tête... "

Ryô fut surpris. Kaori avait la tête d'une femme qui avait un peu trop bu la veille. Décidément, il ne la comprenait plus. Kaori alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et mit un aspirine dedans. Elle resta dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner car il était 11 heures 25. Pendant ce temps Ryô était monté à l'étage. Il alla dans la chambre de Kaori pour essayer de comprendre. Sa chambre n'était pas impeccable. Ses vêtements d'hier traînaient sur sa chaise. Il y avait une paire de collant, ses chaussures à talons et surtout une longue robe verte bouteille fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Ces vêtements n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait coutume de porter.

Kaori l'appela pour le déjeuner et le faite de ne rien dire au cours du repas était devenue une habitude depuis quelques jours déjà. Après le déjeuner, Ryô sortit. Ça arrangeait bien Kaori, qui pouvait aller voir Eric sans craindre le regard de son équipier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva devant le café Cat's eyes. A peine eut-il ouvert le porte qu'il se jeta sur Miki mais au lieu d'atterrir sur elle, il prit le poing de Falcon en pleine figure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryô restait pensif devant son café.

" Dis-moi Miki, est-ce que Kaori t'as pas semblé bizarre depuis quelques temps ? "

Miki était troublée. Elle ne devait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle pensait qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose mais :  
" Hier soir, elle est rentrée tard et elle avait bu un peu trop. "

A ce moment là Saeko arriva. Elle voulait parler à Miki et la présence de Ryô la dérangeait. Elle avait entendu la dernière phrase de Ryô. Il se tourna vers le lieutenant et lui demanda :

" Hier soir, Kaori était avec toi non ? "  
" Oui et alors, on s'est un peu amusé, entre filles ! " Saeko était en train de le taquiner, de piquer un peu sa jalousie et son esprit protecteur. Le regard de Ryô était, à ce moment là, éloquent.  
" Tu sais Ryô, Kaori est ta partenaire mais elle reste quand même une jeune femme de 26 ans et qui plaît aux hommes. Elle ne va pas passer sa vie à t'attendre ! "

Ryô regarda sa tasse de café se refroidir. Il était bouleversé. Il se leva et quitta le café sans mots dires.

" Saeko, t'as quand même un peu exagéré. Ce n'est pas facile pour Ryô ! "  
" Je l'sais mais j'avais envie de voir Ryô à la place de Kaori ! " Miki sourit. Après quelques secondes Saeko reprit.  
" Je suis venue car j'ai besoin de ton aide en ce qui concerne l' "affaire " ".  
" Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? "  
" Ben voilà, je me demandais s'il n'y avais pas un moyen pour que Kaori se sente plus à l'aise avec les hommes. Vu que tu es experte en hypnose tu pourrais l'aider un peu. "

Miki était étonnée par la requête de Saeko.

" Hier je suis allée en ville avec Kaori. Elle s'était transformée en Axelle Parker et pas mal d'hommes l'ont abordée dont certains étaient de bons partis mais Kaori s'est révélée être beaucoup trop timide pour les draguer. Dans ces conditions, elle ne pourra pas jouer un rôle crédible. "  
" Je comprends Saeko, et qu'en pense Kaori ? "  
" Je lui en ai parlé hier et elle était d'accord. "  
" C'est bon pour moi aussi mais il faudra le faire au dernier moment. "   
" Pourquoi ? "  
" Durant la séance d'hypnose je vais lui faire une suggestion légère du genre " tu plais aux hommes, ne soies plus timide " et si je le fais maintenant, imagines-toi ce qu'elle fera quand elle verra Ryô. Elle en est amoureuse et c'est sa timidité et le fait qu'elle se croit moche qui fait qu'elle a peur d'être entreprenante. "  
" C'est vrai " dit-elle en souriant " mais cette suggestion ne changera rien dans le comportement habituel de Kaori hein ? "  
" Non, il n'y a pas de phrase code, elle se sentira simplement plus en confiance avec elle même "  
" Donc, si tu le faisais maintenant, Ryô ne pourrait pas s'en apercevoir ? "  
" Non, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? "  
" Eh bien, il reste une quinzaine de jour avant l'arrivée de Mr Parker au Japon et je me disais que ce serait bien de voir la réaction de Ryô face à une Kaori séductrice ! »

« Dis t'es pas un peu sadique toi ! Si Kaori se met à seduire Ryô, tu crois qu'il pourra résister ! Et puis, son comportement lui mettra la puce à l'oreille. Comme tu l'as dit Kaori est incapable d'aller au devant des hommes et encore moins de Ryô et puis en ce moment il croît qu'elle a des vues sur Eric et c'est très bien ainsi. Ce sera une bonne excuse pour l'éloigner de Ryô. N'oublies pas qu'il faut prévoir le départ de Kaori, une semaine à l'avance pour ne pas qu'il ait des soupçons. Dis, tu as l'intention de lui dire que la Melle Parker qu'il protège n'est autre que Kaori ? »   
« En fait, au début, je pensais lui cacher la vérité mais les risques sont trop grands et il m'en voudra à mort s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Après avoir réfléchi à ce problème, je penses que je vais le lui dire une fois qu'elle sera là sinon il n'acceptera jamais que Kaori fasse ce travail. Mais, si on veut que Kaori soit crédible, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que Ryô est au courant sinon elle n'aura pas le courage d'être aussi entreprenante que la vraie Melle Parker. »  
« Apparemment, t'as déjà tout prévu ! Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant le départ de Kaori. En ce moment, le café est désert et je me demandais si je n'allais pas passer un mois à Hokkaido. Ce sera un bon alibi pour Kaori non ? »  
« Ce sera parfait. Je dois te laisser. Ce soir, j'ai une autre sortie avec Kaori. Si tu veux venir, tu seras la bienvenue. J'avais envie de faire une soirée entre filles. Il y aura Reika et Kazue. »   
« C'est d'accord. Vous passerez me prendre ici. »  
« Ok »

Saeko quitta le café.

Pendant ce temps, Ryô draguait en ville. Kaori était avec Eric dans son appartement. Elle s'entraînait à parler comme Axelle. Au bout de 3 heures de pratique, elle finit par y arriver. Ensuite, elle se changea. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla comme Melle Parker. Eric voulait voir le résultat final. Il la fit marcher, parler et bouger. C'était la perfection. Personne ne pourrait faire la différence entre Kaori et Axelle pensa-t-il.

Kaori se regarda dans le miroir.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit moi. C'est incroyable. »

Eric se rapprocha d'elle.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi pessimiste ? »

Cette question la troubla. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec lui.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai toujours admiré ma cousine car elle a une forte personnalité et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Beaucoup d'hommes la trouvent irrésistible car en plus de sa beauté, elle est toujours très sophistiquée et très sensuelle. Par contre d'autres hommes sont attirés par le charme naturel des femmes sans cette superficialité. Je fais parti de ces hommes. Vous êtes très belle Kaori et je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir ainsi vêtu pour le savoir. » 

Kaori était devenue toute rouge. Ces mots étaient d'une exquise gentillesse tout comme le regard d'Eric. Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir ce regard pénétrant. 

« Merci Eric. »

Kaori était triste car à ce moment là elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son partenaire mais elle savait que c'était sans espoir. En plus, depuis près de deux semaines, cet homme s'était montré charmant vis-à-vis d'elle et elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus aussi nets vis-à-vis de Ryô. Eric ne pouvait plus résister. Ce regard triste le bouleversa au plus haut point. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'a pris par les épaules.

« J'aimerais tellement que vous ne soyez plus triste. »

Eric souleva le menton de Kaori et se rapprocha encore pour l'embrasser. Kaori, au début réticente se laissa aller. Leur visage se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent quand on sonna à la porte. Eric était contrarié et Kaori rouge comme une tomate. Il alla ouvrir. C'était Ryô. En entendant sa voix, Kaori se précipita dans la chambre d'Eric pour se changer. Eric invita Ryô a entrer. Il accepta sans grand plaisir. Il s'assit. La disposition de l'appartement d'Eric était le même que celui de Ryô et Kaori. 5 minutes plus tard, Kaori arriva. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Ryô supposa donc qu'elle devait venir soit de la salle de bain soit de la chambre d'Eric car à l'étage il n'y avait que 3 pièces : deux chambres et la salle de bain. Cette idée qu'elle pouvait venir de la chambre de ce type le choquait terriblement de la part de Kaori. Il remarqua aussi que les vêtements que portaient Kaori étaient débraillés ce qui le confortait dans ses soupçons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ryô ? »  
« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner ! » répondit-il sèchement. 

Tout aussi sèchement Kaori rétorqua :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Kaori se retourna vers Eric et se montra extrêmement douce.  
« Excusez-moi Eric. Il faut que j'aille nourrir cet énergumène ! »  
« C'est bien dommage. J'aurais aimé que vous restiez encore un peu. » Il lui prit la main droite et la baisa. Kaori rougit. Ryô était sur le point d'exploser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Ryô et ajouta :

« Moi aussi mais il y en a qui trouve toujours le moyen de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas ! »

Ryô était furieux mais il réussit malgré tout à contenir sa colère. (jalousie, jalousie, quand tu nous tiens ! J) 

Kaori était à la porte.

« Bon Ryô tu te bouges un peu ».

Ryô se leva et regarda Eric extrêmement sérieusement mais il ne se démonta pas.

« Moi au moins, je ne la traites pas comme un garçon manqué ! »

Ryô quitta l'appartement sans dire un seul mot. Kaori lui prépara le dîner. Ils étaient tous les deux en colère. Kaori l'était car Ryô l'avait importunée et Ryô parce qu'il sentait que Kaori s'éloignait.

Après le dîner Saeko, Reika, Miki et Kazue sonnèrent. Ryô alla ouvrir et toute sa colère se dissipa d'un coup en les voyant. Il sauta sur les quatre filles à la fois mais elles répliquèrent assez violemment et le pauvre Ryô se retrouva encastré dans le mur du couloir.

« Kaori, ce soir nous sortons entre filles ! Prépare-toi ! » 

Ryô n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les filles étaient montées dans la chambre de Kaori pour l'habiller, la coiffer et la maquiller. Ryô arriva peu après. Kaori lui ouvrit

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » 

Les jeunes femmes savaient quand elles étaient de trop et les laissèrent seul.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça ne se voit pas ! j'ai décidé de vivre pleinement ma vie de femme. Figure-toi qu'il y a des hommes qui me trouvent belles et savent apprécier ma présence et si ça se trouve j'en trouverai un qui me plaira aussi ! »

« A moins que tu ne l'ai déjà trouvé ! J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, comment tu regardais ce type ! »

Kaori sentait sa colère monter. Toutes les souffrances et les désillusions s'accumulèrent en elle et elle était sur le point d'exploser mais elle se retint avec difficultés. Ryô l'avait remarqué et c'était pour cela qu'il coupa net cette conversation en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

«Ça fait 7 ans que je suis ta partenaire et je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je ne suis pas bête mais j'ignore pourquoi tu continues à agir comme tu le fais. Je sais que nous ne menons pas une vie ordinaire mais je suis une femme, quoi que tu en dises, et j'ai besoin de me sentir aimée et non humiliée. »  
« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu te jettes dans les bras du premier homme qui te traite comme une femme ! » lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner.  
« Il ne me traite pas seulement comme une femme ! Il m'aime et je crois que je… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ryô sentit son cœur sursauter.  
« Tu ferais mieux de quitter cette pièce Ryô, je dois me préparer »

Ryô s'exécuta. Les filles avaient écouté aux portes et elles plaignaient le pauvre Ryô car cette fois-ci Kaori y était allée un peu fort. Ryô se retrouva devant les jeunes femmes.

« J'espère que tu es contente de toi Saeko ! » Ryô avait perdu son sang froid.  
« Quoi ! Ce qui arrive est entièrement de ta faute Ryô avec tes prétendues contradictions ! »

Les jeunes femmes laissèrent Ryô en plan et retrouvèrent Kaori dans sa chambre.

« Ecoute Kaori, ce soir nous allons te faire oublier cette discussion ! C'est notre soirée. »

Kaori sourit.

Quelques minutes après Kaori était prête. Vêtue ainsi, personne n'aurait dit que c'était un homme car elle était vraiment très élégante. Ryô ne la vit pas quitter l'appartement avec les autres femmes.

Toutes les 5 passèrent une excellente soirée. Elles avaient été accostée au moins une dizaine de fois chacune. Miki et Kazue refusa toutes les invitations car elles étaient prises. Saeko ne trouva pas de bon parti et les jeta tous. Quant à Reika, elle en trouva un mais elle lui refila un faux nom et un faux numéro. Kaori se fit séduire par des hommes de tous horizons : homme d'affaire, barman, poseur… elle discuta avec certains d'entre eux mais elle refusa à chaque fois de quitter ces copines en prétextant que c'était une soirée entre filles. En réalité elle ne voulait pas voir un autre homme faire irruption dans sa vie qui était déjà bien assez compliquée avec un Ryô, froid, et un Eric amoureux. Mais son orgueil de femme était au plus haut. Même en étant elle même, elle pouvait séduire. Les jeunes femmes discutaient de tout et de rien, de la relation entre Miki et Falcon, entre Kazue et Mick. Kazue an avait d'ailleurs marre, car Mick était une copie de Ryô et elle devait toujours le surveiller mais elle savait qu'il draguait les autres filles mais que c'était elle qui avait ses faveurs ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Enfin, elles finirent par parler de cette fameuse « affaire ». Miki lui annonça le plan qu'elle avait élaboré avec Saeko, et la dispute que Kaori avait eu avec Ryô était un plus pour la crédibilité de son départ en vacances. Kaori accepta cette idée et elle en rajouta un peu. 

« Il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse pour partir comme ça. Je n'ai pas laissé Ryô seul pendant 6 ans. »  
« Eh bien, tu pourrais lui faire croire que tu as besoin de distance pour réfléchir »  
« A quoi ? »  
« Au fait de vouloir ou non le quitter » dit Saeko  
« Je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter ! »  
« Là n'est pas la question. On le sait que tu ne veux pas le quitter mais Eric et toi, vous êtes assez proches et Ryô croît que tu as un faible pour lui. Tu pourrais profiter de cette situation. Tu le provoques un peu et tu te disputes avec lui. Ensuite tu lui dis que Miki t'a proposée une sortie à Hokkaido pendant un mois et que tu as accepté ! » 

Kaori réfléchit et accepta ce petit scénario. 

Le lendemain matin, Kaori se leva vers 10 heures. Ryô n'était pas encore réveillé. Elle se prépara et sortit. Une heure plus tard Ryô se leva à son tour et descendit pour voir si Kaori était là. Il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait même pas laissé un mot pour dire où elle était. Elle rejoignit Eriko pour parler un peu. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de repos. Elle ne voulait ni voir Ryô ni Eric. Elle voulait une journée de pause pour réfléchir à ses sentiments et au travail qui l'attendait dans deux semaines. Pendant toute la matinée Eriko l'écoutait. Ça la faisait sourire. Kaori n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller, elle était timide devant les garçons. Elles déjeunèrent ensembles et à 14 heures 20, elles se quittèrent. Kaori se sentait un peu plus légère et avait les idées un peu plus claires. Pendant 2 heures, elle se promena en ville, fit deux ou trois courses et retrouva Miki dans son café.

« Salut Miki ! »  
« Salut Kaori, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui ? »  
« Tu peux me servir un café s'il te plaît ? »

Miki sortit sa tasse et la remplit de café.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »   
« Eh bien, c'est à propos du travail que j'aurais à faire dans deux semaines. La semaine prochaine, je devrais provoquer une dispute avec Ryô pour pouvoir m'éclipser et je ne crois pas que je pourrais me montrer suffisamment entreprenante vis-à-vis d'Eric pour rendre Ryô jaloux. Je ferais du tord à eux d'eux. »  
« Je comprend bien mais si tu veux je peux t'aider » dit-elle avec un large sourire, puis elle continua :  
« Eric est un homme bien. J'ai demandé à Saeko de le mettre dans la combine comme ça quand il verra que tu prends les devants, il jouera le jeu sans rien dire. »   
« Oui mais je le ferais souffrir car il m'aime »  
« Il comprendra et quant à toi, je peux te simplifier la tâche avec une légère suggestion hypnotique qui te permettra d'être un peu plus entreprenante. »  
« je ne sais pas si c'est bien. »  
« Fais-moi confiance. » 

Kaori lui sourit en guise de réponse.

Quant elle quitta Miki il était 17 heures. Elle ne voulait toujours pas rentrée et la suggestion hypnotique commençait à faire effet. La suggestion était simple. Il s'agissait d'être un peu plus entreprenante avec les hommes sauf avec Ryô (ça devient un peu compliqué mais vous comprendrez où je veux en venir ). Elle retourna faire deux ou trois courses et s'acheta des vêtements très féminins, une robe, une jupe, un top et un tailleur.

Elle rentra chez elle à 19 heures 55. Ryô n'était pas rentré. Il allait encore passer la nuit dehors à Kabuki-chô (le quartier chaud de Shinjuku). Kaori prépara son propre dîner et après s'être régalée, elle alla se coucher sans attendre son partenaire.

Le lendemain matin Mick passa voir Kaori. Ryô n'était toujours pas rentré. Il devait sûrement dormir dans une ruelle de Kabuki-chô. Pour une fois elle allait le laisser là-bas. La suggestion hypnotique eut pour effet de rendre Kaori, froide vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Mick s'assit sur le canapé. Kaori portait une jupe courte noire et un top à fine brettelle. Elle était très féminine. Elle s'était même un peu maquillée. Deux minutes plus tard, Saeko arriva. C'était elle qui avait demandé à Mick de la rejoindre chez Kaori. Saeko lui parla de l'affaire et lui demanda d'accompagner Axelle Parker dans un lieu secret connu que de Saeko. Mick était soulagé d'apprendre que Kaori fréquentait Eric pour le travail et non pour le plaisir mais il resta perplexe quant à l'évolution de leur relation. 2 heures plus tard, Saeko les quitta. Mick resta encore un peu.

« Alors c'était ça ! »  
« Pas seulement. »  
« Comment ça pas seulement ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué   
« Disons seulement qu'Eric, Saeko et Eriko m'ont ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi Ryô serait-il le seul à s'amuser ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de sortir et d'avoir des relations privilégiées avec des hommes qui me plaisent. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas Kazue, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec toi. »

(oh la la, la suggestion de Miki fait un de ses effets sur Kaori !). Mick en resta pétrifié mais un bon coureur de jupon il reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour avoir cette relation privilégiée, Kaori chérie ! » 

Il lui sauta dessus mais elle le reçut à coup de massue.

« Tu as déjà Kazue, ne l'oublies pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme moi. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois voir Eric. »

Kaori quitta l'appartement. Peu après Mick fit de même mais il croisa Ryô dans le couloir.

« T'arrives un peu tard toi, Kaori est chez cet homme. »  
« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ! »  
« Ne dissimules pas, pas avec moi ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit sur le toi de l'hôpital et à ta place je ferais tout pour garder Kaori près de moi car là elle va atteindre le point de non retour ! »   
« Comment ça ? »  
« J'ai parlé avec elle tout à l'heure et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas le seul qui pouvait s'amuser, qu'elle avait le droit de sortir avec des hommes si elle en avait envie. En plus, elle m'a même avouer que s'il n'y avait pas Kazue, elle aurait aimé sortir avec moi ! » 

C'était au tour de Ryô de rester pétrifié. Alors là elle s'était vraiment dévergondée, il n'en revenait pas. Mick le quitta. Ryô alla s'allonger sur le lit et repensa à la discussion avec Mick. Kaori commençait à vivre sa vie de femme ce qui perturba Ryô. Si c'était son souhait, il devait la laisser partir.

Le soir même Miki arriva chez Ryô et Kaori. Ryô lisait un magazine érotique et Kaori préparait le dîner. L'atmosphère était tendue entre ces deux là. Kaori l'invita à dîner et elle acepta. Au cours du repas Miki annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« Dans 2 jours, je m'en vais à Hokkaido et je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner ? »  
« Falcon ne vient pas avec toi ? »  
« Non, en fait il préfère rester ici à tenir le bar ! »  
« Il va encore faire fuir les clients ce gros lourdeau ! » Kaori planta une fourchette dans la main de Ryô  
« En fait je ne s ais pas. C'est pour combien de temps ? »

« Un mois. »   
« Un mois ! Je ne crois pas non, on peut toujours avoir du travail entre-temps ! »  
« C'est dommage on aurait pu bien s'amuser ! »  
« Si tu veux s'amuser, je peux venir avec toi. Je connais un bon moyen de nous amuser au lit ! » 

Ryô sauta sur Miki. Kaori ne broncha pas. Miki, avec une prise, le balança contre le mur.

« Kaori, réfléchis-y et appelle-moi. »  
« D'accord ! »

Miki s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin Kaori alla voir s'il y avait un message sur le tableau. Il n'y avait rien. Elle décida d'aller se promener. Elle avait encore 5 heures à tuer avant de voir Eric. En se promenant elle vit un jeune homme assez séduisant et seul à la terrasse d'un café. Pour évaluer le charme qu'elle pouvait avoir et à cause de la suggestion hypnotique de Miki, elle décida d'aller l'accoster. Le jeune homme, surpris, accepta néanmoins la compagnie de Kaori. Ils discutèrent pendant plus de 4 heures. Entre temps Ryô draguant en ville vit son équipière bavarder et rire avec cet inconnu. Pour la première fois il vit Kaori comme une parfaite étrangère, une femme qui vivait une vie normale, loin de son monde à lui. Cette vision l'acheva. Il rentra directement chez lui pour décharger sa colère dans la salle de tir. Eric chercha Kaori. Ryô remonta dans son appartement et vit Eric devant la porte.

« Savez-vous où est Kaori ? Nous avions rendez-vous. »  
« Elle est sortie draguer en ville. »  
« Ah, ça ne vous dérange pas si je l'attends dans votre appartement ? »   
« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez d'elle Mr Parker ? »   
« J'aimerais qu'elle quitte ce milieu au plus vite. »   
« Et c'est pour cette raison que vous essayez de la transformer ! Depuis que vous êtes ici, je ne reconnais plus ma partenaire. On dirait… »  
« Une femme ordinaire c'est ce que vous alliez dire non ? Mr Saeba, vous ne méritez pas cette femme. Un homme tel que vous est incapable d'aimer une femme comme elle ! »

Ces mots c'était beaucoup trop pour Ryô. Il perdit son self control et frappa Eric. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Kaori était rentrée et qu'elle avait tout vu. Eric était au sol. Kaori se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir car sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Ryô.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » 

Ryô la regarda avec un regard remplit de colère. 

« Venez Eric, je vous raccompagne. »  
« Non ce n'est pas la peine ça va aller. »  
« Je passerai tout à l'heure, ok ? »  
« D'accord. » 

Eric rentra chez lui.

Ryô et Kaori étaient dans le salon. Ryô était assis sur le canapé et Kaori, debout devant lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »  
« Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de me parler. »  
« C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour le frapper comme tu l'as fait ! Décidément je ne te comprends pas ! »  
« C'est moi qui ne te comprends plus ! Tu as passé ces deux dernières semaines à voir cet Eric, à sortir et à draguer. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est toi qui me pose cette question ! Tu devrais être le mieux placer pour le savoir ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes indécisions, de ton comportement ! Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que tu me fais subir ? »

Ryô la regarda. Elle commença à pleurer.

« Je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi. Depuis deux semaines, je me comporte comme une femme normale de 26 ans et je commence à y prendre goût. Je ne sais plus si je…Excuse-moi. »

Kaori sortit de l'appartement en courant. Ryô essaya de la rattraper et remarqua qu'elle allait rejoindre Eric à son appartement. Ryô resta dans le couloir, figé et les poings fermés. 

Eric ouvra la porte et vit une Kaori en larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. A ce moment il aurait voulu aller voir Ryô et continuer la bagarre de tout à l'heure mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

« Je ne veux plus le voir ! » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par le chagrin.  
« Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ? »

Eric était pour le moins surpris par sa question. On l'avait prévenu du petit stratagème mis en place pour que les deux City Hunter se dispute et il avait été d'accord pour jouer ce jeu cruel mais à ce moment précis, Kaori ne jouait pas. Il sentit qu'elle était sincère. Ses larmes parlaient pour elle.

« Je vous prépare la chambre d'ami. » 

Il n'était que 17 heures. Eric et Kaori discutèrent. Kaori avait réussi à se calmer. Ryô était sorti. Il était bien trop bouleversé pour rester chez lui. Il avait décidé d'oublier cette dispute dans l'alcool (c'est une échappatoire pour lui ! ). Il rentra chez lui vers 2 heures du matin et alla vérifier si Kaori était rentrée. Non, elle n'était pas dans son lit. Figé devant la chambre vide, il regarda la photo d'elle et de son frère Hideyuki.

« Après tout, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution. » pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori n'était toujours pas rentrée. Ryô se leva assez tôt malgré sa gueule de bois. Il décida de monter sur le toit pour réfléchir et vit Kaori. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Kaori le regarda avec tristesse. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre hier soir ? »  
« Oui, j'ai dormi dans l'appartement d'Eric »   
« Je vois. »

Puis il y eut le silence, un de ces silences lourds de sens. Ils ne voulaient pas parler car ce qu'ils allaient dire allait briser leur équipe.

« Ryô, j'ai bien réfléchi. Le mieux est que je parte avec Miki en vacances. »

Ryô ne dit rien. Kaori continua.

« On n'a pas arrêté de se disputer depuis qu'Eric est ici. J'ai réalisé que je ne savais plus quoi penser de toi, de tes sentiments. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens pour toi. Je dois m'éloigner de vous deux ! »  
« Pourtant tu as bien passé la nuit avec lui. »

Koari n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de Ryô. Comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? Sa colère monta quand elle vit qu'il restait impassible comme si ça ne le touchait pas. Cette indifférence, c'était trop pour elle.

« C'est ce que tu penses ! Eh bien oui, c'est vrai et tu veux que je te dises ! J'ai adoré ! » 

Elle se demandait déjà pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Il ne s'était rien passé entre Eric et elle. Elle partit en courant. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et fit ses valises. Elle quitta l'appartement. Ryô resta sur le toit. Kaori se dirigea vers le café Cat's eyes. Elle demanda à Miki de l'héberger pour la nuit. Le plan de Miki et Saeko avait marché. Un peu trop bien même car les sentiments de Kaori étaient réels à ce moment là. Elle ne jouait pas. Elle souffrait et elle se détestait car elle avait joué avec le cœur d'Eric et elle avait menti à Ryô.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La mise en scène **

Le lendemain matin, Kaori et Miki prirent la route pour Hokkaido. Kaori avait espéré que Ryô vienne lui dire au revoir mais rien. Ryô n'avait pas le courage de lui dire au revoir. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait tout fait pour la ramener alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle devait partir pour réfléchir et puis, il était soulagé car elle ne verrait plus Eric pendant 1 mois.

Pendant les jours qui restèrent avant l'arrivée de Melle Parker (10 jours précisément), Ryô fit tout pour éviter Eric. Eric en fit de même. Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, Saeko et Eric sonnèrent à sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Ryô avec une indifférence totale.  
« T'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit quand Eric est venu emménager dans l'appartement du dessous ? »  
« Non, pourquoi ? »   
« Dans trois jours Melle Parker arrivera. »  
« Je le sais et je suppose que l'arrivée de Mr Parker, de Parker Electronics ne te dit rien, hein Saeko ? » demanda Ryô sérieusement.

Saeko était surprise et mal à l'aise. Il avait donc tout deviné.

« Tu le savais alors ? Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi je suis là. »  
« Tu veux que je protège Melle Parker. D'après mes sources, des menaces d'enlèvements pèsent sur elle venant des Russes pour que son père ne signe par le contrat avec la Moravie. »  
« C'est exact, c'est une affaire délicate et très dangereuse et Mr Parker tient à être discret. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas demandé à la police de s'en charger. Alors ? »  
« Alors… je n'accepte que des demandes venant de femmes ! » dit-il avec son regard de pervers puis il ajouta.  
« Surtout de femmes aussi belles qu'elle mais tu devras rajouter deux coups sur ta dette Saeko ! »

Il se jeta sur elle sans faire attention à la présence d'Eric. Saeko sortit un marteau et le cloua au sol.

« T'es pas croyable ! Je te rappellerai pour qu'on aille la chercher ! »

Saeko quitta l'appartement. Eric resta assis à observer Ryô.

« Mr Saeba, il ne s'est rien passé l'autre nuit avec Kaori. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. » 

Ryô se rassit sur le canapé et le regarda avec un air niais.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas pourquoi votre partenaire est partie ? »  
« Je crois le savoir, Saeko et vous, vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle soit mêlée à cette affaire. »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Kaori était au courant de l'affaire. Saeko lui en avait parlé. Devant la gravité de cette affaire, c'est Kaori, elle-même qui a décidé de se retirer du jeu et de partir en vacances avec Miki. »

Ryô n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Kaori ne l'aurait jamais laissé courir un danger seul. Il se rappelait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le toit de l'immeuble en ruine quand il devait affronter Mick « City Hunter c'est nous deux et nous passerons tous nos anniversaires ensemble ! ». Quelque chose ne collait pas dans son histoire. 

« Au départ, Kaori n'était pas sûre de vouloir partir en fait. Elle avait dit à Saeko qu'elle y réfléchirait. Elle ne voulait pas vous laisser mais elle ne voulait pas être une gêne pour vous mais votre comportement à son égard l'a faite changer d'avis. » 

Ryô continuait à écouter sans mots dires. 

« Ce devait être une mise en scène. Vous deviez vous disputer pour rendre son histoire de voyage crédible mais il y a eu un petit problème. »  
« Quel petit problème ? »  
« Vous… et votre comportement. »

Ryô sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos.

« Quand elle est venue me voir après votre dispute, elle pleurait. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment là qu'elle ne jouait pas. Elle souffrait vraiment beaucoup et quand… je vous vois sauter sur Saeko… vous me dégoûtez vraiment Mr Saeba »

Eric n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de Ryô. Il se leva.

« C'est vrai qu'il aurait été plus simple de tout vous dire au lieu de jouer cette petite comédie mais on voulait voir si vous teniez à Kaori. Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle, il n'est pas difficile de s'en rendre compte mais malgré cela, vous la faite souffrir. Je ne vous comprends pas mais vous devez savoir une chose que Kaori m'a dite avant de partir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait pour réfléchir, pour répondre à une question, - est-ce qu'elle a un avenir avec vous ?-»

Eric commença à quitter la pièce quand Ryô prit la parole. Il avait la tête baissé. Il regardait le sol.

« Je n'ai rien à offrir à une femme comme elle. » 

Eric se retourna. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ryô avait enfin montré une parcelle de ses sentiments.

« Kaori m'a parlé un peu de vous, de votre passé et des sentiments qui vous motivent à continuer ce travail. Je vis dans un autre monde, un monde où une femme telle que Kaori serait heureuse mais elle ne me suivra jamais et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle vous a, vous. Vous savez, elle est partie pour réfléchir à un avenir avec vous mais je sais très bien qu'elle reviendra vous rejoindre. Elle ne pourra jamais vous quitter car vous avez beaucoup plus à lui offrir que moi ou n'importe quel autre homme. »

Ryô avait toujours la tête baissée. Eric, quant à lui, serrait les poings. Il souffrait.

« Elle n'attend pas que vous lui offriez une vie tranquille loin de la mort et de la souffrance (des autres bien sûr !). Tout ce qu'elle demande c'est que vous lui ouvriez votre cœur. Vous avez vécu tant de choses, vous avez tellement souffert dans votre vie. Elle a envie de vous aider à moins souffrir. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut. » 

Eric quitta l'appartement. Ryô resta assit sur le canapé.

Trois jours plus tard, Saeko et Ryô allèrent chercher la famille Parker à l'aéroport. Mick les accompagnait.

« Pourquoi t'es là Mick ? » demanda Ryô  
« Je suis venu voir si Melle Parker était aussi belle qu'on le dit ! »  
« Ecoute Ryô, j'ai demandé à Mick de venir pour escorter Mr Parker et sa secrétaire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Melle Parker habitera avec Eric. »  
« Ahh… » 

10 minutes plus, les passagers arrivèrent. 2 personnes sortirent accompagnées par trois gardes du corps pas vraiment discrets.

« Mr Parker, je suis l'inspecteur Nogami et voici Ryô Saeba et Mick Angel. »

Mr Parker regarda Ryô.

"Je suis enchanté de connaître celui qui va protéger ma fille pendant 15 jours. »  
« Au fait, Mr Parker, où est votre fille ? »

A ce moment là, une jeune femme arriva en courant suivi par un quatrième garde du corps.

« Je suis désolée papa mais un des passagers de l'avion ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mr Elliott a failli le tuer, j'ai dû arrêter la bagarre ! »  
« Ma fille, laisse-moi te présenter l'inspecteur Nogami, Mr Angel et ton garde du corps durant ce séjour, Mr Saeba »

Ryô regarda la jeune femme. Il était littéralement sous le charme de cette brune aux yeux bleus. Axelle salua Saeko.

« Papa, tu aurais pu me dire que j'allais avoir un garde du corps aussi charmant ».

Elle regarda Mick puis elle rajouta.

« Cet homme aussi n'est pas mal. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pendant ce séjour. »

Les deux hommes étaient gênés. Ryô ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus en présence de son père mais dès qu'il serait seuls, il en profiterait un maximum (le pauvre s'il s'avait ?).

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Mick emmenait Mr Parker et sa secrétaire à l'hôtel. Saeko et Ryô accompagnaient Axelle dans son nouvel appartement.

« Mr Angel ? »  
« Appelez-moi Mick. »  
« Mick, je pense qu'on aurait pas dû faire cette mise en scène. »  
« Votre fille est plus en sécurité ici qu'avec lui. »  
« Mais je croyais que c'était le meilleur ? »  
« C'est le meilleur mais le vrai danger, c'est lui. C'est un dragueur invétéré. Il n'aurait pas arrêté d'importuner votre fille. »  
« ça ne m'aurait pas gêné ! » dit la secrétaire  
« Axelle, t'as pas honte ! »

( petite parenthèse explicative : la secrétaire n'est autre que Melle Parker. Elle s'est coupée les cheveux et ce les ait teint en blonds et elle porte des lentilles marrons avec des lunettes. Elle est méconnaissable. Elle sera toujours protégée par les gardes du corps de son père qu'elle suivra partout. Quant à Kaori, elle a pris la place d'Axelle. Comment ? Vous le saurez plus tard : )

« Ecoutez Melle Parker, vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser. Vous êtes en danger et nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux que Kaori prenne votre place. »

Pendant ce temps, Ryô, Saeko et Axelle/Kaori arrivèrent à l'appartement. Eric les attendait dans son appartement. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et Eric leur ouvrit. Axelle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Salut, cousin ! »  
« Salut Axelle, alors ce voyage ? »   
« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Il faut d'abord que je pose mes affaires »

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

« Mr Saeba, Eric m'a dit que vous travailliez avec une femme, une certaine Kaori Makimura non ? »   
« Elle a pris des vacances. »

Son regard était perdu.

« Alors ce voyage Axelle ? »   
« Je me suis fait draguer par un stewart et trois passagers. » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer.  
« Excusez-moi mais le voyage a été long et j'aimerais me reposer un peu si vous le voulez bien, je vais me retirer. » 

Eric lui indiqua le chemin de la chambre d'ami. Elle alla donc y faire une sieste.

« Mr Saeba, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'on l'attaquera en plein jour. »

Ryô quitta l'appartement et rejoignit le sien. 

« Alors Saeko, tu vas le lui dire ? »  
« Je ne crois pas que le moment soit le bienvenu. Il nous en veut pour ce qu'on lui a fait subir durant les trois dernières semaines. Je vais attendre un peu. »  
« D'accord mais je te préviens que si tu ne le lui dis pas moi je le ferai. » 

Saeko lui sourit et quitta l'appartement à son tour. Elle voulait parler un peu avec Ryô avant de partir.

« Alors, je te l'avais dit ! »  
« Dit quoi Saeko ? »   
« Ben que Melle Parker n'était pas du genre farouche ! »

Soudain le regard pervers de Ryô fit son apparition.

« En effet mais avant de me jeter sur elle, j'aimerais que tu me payes tous les coups que tu me dois puisque Kaori n'est pas là pour m'arrêter ! »

Il lui sauta dessus (encore une fois…..) mais Saeko se décala légèrement et Ryô se prit le mur. (RI..DI..CU..LE !)

« Si tu la protèges comme il faut, je te promets que je te paierais et si tu veux, et même je vais te signer un contrat. »  
« VRAI ! »  
« Vrai. »

Ryô partit chercher une feuille et un stylo et nota les termes du contrat sur cette feuille. Il la signa et Saeko en fit de même.

« Voilà, si tu la protèges comme il faut, je te paierai. »

Ryô prit la feuille et sauta de joie comme un gamin.

« Je suppose qu'en attendant, tu vas essayer de le faire avec Melle Parker ? »  
« EXACT ! »  
« Et Kaori, tu penses à elle un peu ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me parler d'elle ! »  
« Il me semblait seulement que tu t'étais déclaré quand tu l'avais sauvée du général putchiste non ? » 

Là, Ryô ne sut que répondre. Elle avait raison et il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il continuait à la faire souffrir.

« Eh, je ne suis pas le seul qui s'amuse en ce moment. » râla-t-il.

Saeko le regarda avec un petit sourire avant de quitter l'appartement. Ryô se brouilla les cheveux avec sa main droite avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Le soir même, Kaori était parfaitement reposée. Elle descendit rejoindre Eric qui préparait le dîner. Il y avait trois couverts.

« Ryô vient dîner avec nous ? »  
« Il faut d'abord que tu ailles le lui demander. Au fait, ça s'est bien passé pendant le voyage ? »  
« Oui, si on veut. Le plan de Saeko a marché à merveille. Je suis partie avec Miki à Hokkaido et j'ai pris un avion pour Paris pour prendre celui de Mr Parker qui faisait escale dans cette ville. L'avion ne repartait que le lendemain matin, Melle Parker et son père avaient pris une chambre à l'hôtel. Mr Parker avait fait courir le bruit qu'une nouvelle secrétaire interprète l'attendait à l'hôtel. Je me suis déguisée en secrétaire et j'ai pris l'avion avec eux sous une fausse identité. Arrivés à Tokyo, nous avons échangé nos places dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Les gardes du corps ont empêché quiconque de rentrer. T'aurais vu ça ! J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. »  
« Dis-moi, ce n'est pas la perruque que je t'ai donnée que tu portes. »  
« Quand j'étais à Hokkaido, j'ai eu une idée. Comme je devrais être Melle Parker, 24 H/24, j'ai opté pour des extensions. Je suis allée chez un coiffeur qui m'a fait cette petite merveille. Ensuite, j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour les teindre en brun. »  
« Tu es très jolie comme ça Kaori… C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ton garde du corps. »

On sonna à l'appartement de Ryô. Il alla ouvrir et vit Axelle.

« Eric aimerait que vous vous joigniez à nous pour dîner. Il m'a dit que c'était votre partenaire qui faisait la cuisine et comme elle n'est pas là… »  
« Avec plaisir » lui répondit-il avec un sourire de charmeur.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombres. Ryô se tenait bien au plus grand étonnement de Kaori. Et s'il avait remarqué le subterfuge ? pensa-t-elle. Mais ses doutes s'estompèrent quand il la prit par les épaules et essaya de l'embrasser pendant qu'Eric était reparti en cuisine chercher les cafés. Kaori ne devait pas réagir avec son marteau sinon il aurait tout découvert. Elle essaya de se débattre et l'arrivée d'Eric dans le salon fit tomber les ardeurs de l'Etalon de Shinjuku.

« Melle Parker, je dois vous protéger pendant deux semaines et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous que vous veniez habiter dans mon appartement » dit Ryô avec beaucoup trop de calme et de sérieux pour être honnête.  
« Mr Saeba, je connais votre réputation de professionnel et de pervers. Malgré tout j'accepte votre proposition. »  
« Mais… Axelle »  
« T'inquiètes pas Eric, je serai comment refroidir ses ardeurs » lui murmura-t-elle.  
« Mr Saeba ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Ce soir, j'ai envie de sortir et comme vous êtes mon garde du corps, il est normal que vous veniez avec moi. Je viendrais vous chercher dans une demi-heure à votre appartement. »

Kaori quitta le salon sans attendre la réponse. Ryô quitta à son tour l'appartement. Eric resta seul, surpris. Il était surpris par le talent de comédienne de Kaori. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en face de sa cousine.

Deux heures plus tard, Ryô et Kaori était assis devant le comptoir du Sunrise Hill. Kaori portait robe courte noire à fine bretelle et une veste pourpre. Elle était divine. Ryô avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Il s'excusa mais il devait aller là où la nature l'appelait. 5 minutes plus tard, plusieurs hommes s'étaient attroupés à côté de Kaori. Ils avaient attendu que Ryô s'en aille pour pourvoir draguer sa belle amie. N'oubliant pas qu'elle jouait un rôle, Kaori s'amusa un peu et les excitait encore plus. Ryô ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il les prit les uns après les autres et les écarta assez violemment.

« Axelle, on s'en va ! »

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

« Votre vie est menacée par la mafia russe et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de vous faire draguer par des inconnus ! »

Ryô était en colère, c'était un fait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment. Cette femme, cette Axelle Parker ressemblait beaucoup trop à Kaori. Il y avait quelque chose en elle d'envoûtant.

« Eric ne vous a pas parlé de mon petit rituel. Quand j'arrive dans une ville étrangère, je sors un soir et j'essais de me faire draguer, juste pour voir si j'ai plus de charme que les femmes du pays. Je dois dire que je suis assez contente du résultat. »

L'inconscience de cette jeune femme exaspérait Ryô. Elle était pire que lui.

« J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. »  
« Eh bien, je pensais recommencer demain mais apparemment mon garde du corps veut que je reste cloîtrer chez lui ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Je veux bien rester enfermée si et seulement si vous restez avec moi. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille (Kaori va jusqu'au bout de son personnage !)

Ryô recula de deux pas. Saeko n'avait pas menti. Soudain, Ryô sentit la présence de trois hommes qui les surveillaient. Il ramena sa cliente chez lui. 

Arrivé chez lui, Ryô l'invita à dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Il était tard et il ne voulait pas déranger Eric. Comme elle n'avait rien à se mettre, Ryô lui prêta une de ses chemises. Elle alla dormir. Ryô, allongé sur son lit, réfléchissait. Il repensait à son comportement dans le bar, aux hommes qui les surveillaient, aux paroles de Saeko concernant Axelle et à Kaori qui était à Hokkaido avec Miki. Ses pensées se perdirent et il s'était mis à imaginer Axelle, dans la chambre à côté en train de dormir. Il avait fini par s'endormir. Dans son rêve, il entrait dans la chambre d'ami par le plancher. Il arrivait à hauteur du lit. Son regard se posait tout d'abord sur le bord du lit. Il regardait ses pieds, puis ses jambes nues, ses hanches cachées par la chemise, sa taille, sa poitrine à demi découverte et sa nuque. La jeune femme se retourna et ce n'était pas le visage d'Axelle qu'il vit mais celui de Kaori. Ryô se réveilla. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une femme sublime dormait dans la chambre d'à côté et c'était à Kaori qu'il pensait.

La première semaine passa. Kaori essaya de draguer Ryô. Au début, c'était un peu timide. Des regards, la façon de s'asseoir, des gestes lascifs… mais au fur et à mesure, elle était de plus en plus entreprenante. Quand elle sortait de son bain, elle se promenait dans l'appartement avec seulement une serviette de bain pour la couvrir, elle lui demandait s'il aimerait venir dans sa chambre et plein de choses de ce genre. Ryô n'en pouvait plus. Les attaques incessantes de cette exquise créature avaient eu un effet inattendu sur lui. D'habitude, il lui aurait sauté dessus sans hésiter mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait la posséder mais le moment venu, il trouvait une excuse pour partir ou il l'évitait et la nuit c'était toujours la même chose. Il rêvait de Kaori. Ses pensées se brouillaient.

Quand la deuxième semaine commença, ce fut la même chose. Mais Ryô avait repris son self control et il était beaucoup plus sérieux. La signature du contrat approchait et il sentait la présence des russes. Leurs tensions augmentaient. Ils allaient bientôt attaquer. Dans deux ou trois jours probablement.

Saeko alla retrouver Kaori. Ryô lui avait demander de la surveiller pendant qu'il faisait des recherches en ville.

« Alors, comment ça va Kaori ? »  
« Pas très bien. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que Ryô est mon garde du corps et il ne m'a encore rien fait. »  
« C'est une bonne chose non ? »   
« Tu crois ? Je penses qu'il sait qui je suis. Pourtant, j'ai réprimé toute ma honte pour pouvoir me comporter comme Axelle et le draguer comme elle l'aurait fait mais rien. A chaque fois qu'on est un peu trop proche, il trouve une excuse ou il m'évite. »  
« Avant de venir ici, je lui ai parlé un peu, tu m'connais ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi qui lui rappelait sa partenaire. C'est comme s'il y avait une barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir. C'est une torture pour lui d'habiter avec une femme comme Axelle. »

Kaori fut surprise. Ryô pensait à elle. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Continues à jouer ton rôle à fond. Il te reste encore 5 jours à tenir. »  
« D'accord » lui répondit-elle en rougissant.  
« Kaori, tu sais, plus je te regarde plus je me dis que tu devrais rester comme ça. Tu es superbe ! Ryô n'aurait pas résisté 5 secondes s'il savait que c'est toi. » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles restèrent à discuter pendant trois heures quand Ryô revint à la maison. Il avait réussi à avoir les renseignements qu'il voulait. Il savait où était la planque des russes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : l'enlèvement **

Ryô n'avait pas relâché son attention. Il était prêt à toutes les éventualités. Mr Parker et sa fille devait rencontré l'ambassadeur de Moravie pour discuter une dernière fois des termes du contrat avant la signature qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Ryô n'avait pas accès à la salle de réunion. Seul Mr Parker, sa fille, la secrétaire, l'ambassadeur de Moravie et son interprète y avait accès. Ryô attendait dans la salle à côté. Il avait posé un micro sur la veste de sa cliente au cas où. Quatre personnes surveillaient la porte d'entrée de la salle et 3 tireurs d'élite étaient planqués sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face pour prévenir les risques d'un enlèvement par la voie des airs. Malgré tout ce dispositif, Ryô n'était pas rassuré. Saeko, qui était assise à côté de lui, un talkie walkie à la main, le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit car les menaces étaient encore loin. 

« Ryô, il faut que je te dises une chose. »   
« Quoi ? »  
« Voilà, je sais pourquoi tu fais un blocage sur Melle Parker »

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisée détourna l'attention de Ryô. Il se précipita dans la salle de réunion avec Saeko et les gardes. Mais c'était trop tard. Mr Parker et les autres étaient à terre. Mr Parker était blessé au bras gauche. Ryô regarda partout. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'Axelle. Il regarda à travers la baie vitrée brisée. Un hélicoptère arriva à sa hauteur. Axelle était dedans. Les russes étaient arrivés par la voie des airs. Ils avaient neutralisé les tireurs d'élite. L'interprète en avait profité pour enlever Axelle. C'était un espion.

Ryô ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer de la blesser. Il regardait le ravisseur avec colère. Saeko le rejoignit.

« Ryô, je dois te le dire, c'est important. J'ai demandé à Kaori de prendre la place de Melle Parker. »

Saeko n'osait pas soutenir le regard de Ryô. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus, pourquoi il rêvait de Kaori quasiment toutes les nuits et pourquoi il avait autant envie d'elle sans pouvoir assouvir ce désir. Ryô regarda Saeko fixement et d'un coup, il la gifla.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça à la sœur de Makimura ? »

Saeko posa sa main sur sa joue.

« J'avais des consignes. Je ne devais pas exposer Melle Parker au danger. Le gouvernement américain a fait pression sur la police japonaise. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Laisse-moi venir la chercher avec toi ! »  
« Non, tu as du travail ici. »

Ryô était en colère. Il quitta l'immeuble. Saeko le suivait.

« Ryô ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? T'as déjà assez fait de mal ! »  
« Ce sont les ravisseurs et ils veulent te parler "

Ryô prit le téléphone portable de Saeko.

« Oui »   
« Mr Saeba, vous me décevez. C'était trop facile »

Le ravisseur parlait parfaitement le japonais avec une pointe d'accent russe. C'était l'interprète. 

« Est-ce qu'Axelle Parker va bien ? »  
« Elle va bien, du moins pour l'instant. N'essayez pas de la retrouver. J'ai détruit l'émetteur et nous avons changé de planque. Comme vous me semblez fiable, c'est avec vous que je parlerais à partir de maintenant. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
« Vous le savez très bien. Nous voulons que Mr Parker renonce à signer ce contrat avec la Moravie. La signature aura lieu dans deux jours. Je vous appellerai 2 fois par jour pour connaître les intentions de Mr Parker et s'il refuse, nous torturerons sa fille. »

Le ravisseur raccrocha. Ryô était hors de lui malgré son calme apparent. C'était la première fois que Kaori était en si mauvaise posture. Mr Parker refusera cet ultimatum car ce n'était pas sa fille qui était aux mains des russes.

« J'espère pour toi, Saeko, qu'ils ne découvriront pas qu'il s'agit de ma partenaire sinon ils la tueront. »

Le soir même, les ravisseurs rappelèrent Ryô. Mr Parker refusa de céder à ce chantage sur les conseils de Ryô. Eric était là aussi.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils vont faire à Kaori et malgré tout vous ne cédez pas Mr Saeba ?» lui demanda Eric  
« En devenant ma partenaire, Kaori savait qu'elle encourait ces risques. Elle me balancerait un coup de massue si je cédais. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous ne savez même pas où ils sont ! »  
« Ma mission est de protéger Melle Parker et de faire en sorte que ce contrat soit signé. C'est ce qui sera fait. Mais je vais aller chercher ma partenaire et quand ils sauront que c'est Kaori Makimura ma partenaire, ils seront déjà mort. » 

Ryô était incroyablement sérieux. Eric était, quelque part, rassuré.

Le lendemain matin, un garde du corps de Mr Parker alla voir Ryô. Il avait des nouvelles. Un coursier avait apporté à l'hôtel une enveloppe pour Mr Parker. Il y avait une cassette vidéo dedans. Il s'agissait de Kaori et des ravisseurs russes. Mr Parker, sa secrétaire et l'ambassadeur de Moravie étaient consignés à l'hôtel et sous la surveillance de la police et de Mick.

Ryô visionna la cassette.

« Bonjour, Mr Parker et City Hunter. Je vous ai appelé ce matin et vous nous avez tenu tête ! Mais pour vous prouver à quel point notre détermination est grande, je vous envoie cette vidéo. Votre fille est encore en vie, n'ayez crainte mais elle n'est plus aussi jolie qu'avant. Regardez par vous même. »

Le cameraman fit un zoom vers le fond de la pièce. Cette pièce était faiblement éclairée mais suffisamment pour voir la jeune femme. Elle était attachée. Elle ne portait plus sa veste grise. Sa chemise était ouverte et déchirée. Sa longue jupe était fendue à plusieurs endroits. Kaori avait la tête baissée. L'interprète se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui leva le menton et lui ordonna de regarder la caméra. Ryô vit son visage. Il était tuméfié. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Son ravisseur lui pria de dire quelques mots à son « père ».

« Excuse-moi » dit-elle faiblement.

Ses mots s'adressaient à Ryô. Il regarda la vidéo et avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Voir Kaori dans un tel état était insupportable. Il avait espéré que ses informateurs découvrent leur cachette le plus vite possible mais rien, rien du tout. Ils avaient pourtant cherché mais c'était des pros. Ils arrivaient à les semer.

Le soir même ce fut pareil. Mr Parker restait campé sur ses positions. Demain à 14 heures il signerait le contrat. Ryô passa toute la soirée dans la salle de tir et il eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Son sommeil était parsemé de cauchemars. Il voyait sa partenaire en train de souffrir et de pleurer en espérant son arrivée. Il se réveilla 3 fois en sueurs.

Le lendemain matin, Ryô accompagna Saeko à l'hôtel de Mr Parker. Ryô regarda la secrétaire et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Melle Parker mais il fit comme s'il ne savait rien. Un des gardes arriva et apporta à Mr Parker une deuxième vidéo. Ryô voulait la regarder seul. Mr Parker et les autres allèrent dans le salon de la suite. Ryô restait seul dans la chambre et visionna la cassette. C'était le même manège. Le cameraman fixa l'objectif sur Kaori. Son état avait empiré. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême. Elle n'avait ni mangé ni bu. Elle tremblait. Elle avait essayé de se libérer car ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient en sang. Ryô remarqua qu'elle avait des coupures sur les bras et les jambes. Ryô avait les deux mains sur la télé. Quand le moment fut venu pour Kaori de dire quelques mots, elle se mit à sourire à la caméra. Les ravisseurs étaient surpris. Durant ces deux jours de tortures, elle n'avait pas cédé. Elle ne les avait pas suppliés. Elle subissait sans rien dire et elle les défiait du regard. Ryô fut surpris par ce sourire. Sa partenaire était vraiment courageuse.

« Papa, tu te souviens de ce voyage en Sergina. J'espère qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de revoir la princesse Alma pour qu'elle me raconte encore l'histoire de sa libération par Mr Saeba » Le ravisseur lui ordonna ensuite de se taire en la giflant. Ryô avait tout de suite compris où sa partenaire voulait en venir. C'était une phrase code. (Pour ceux qui ont lu le manga, ils sauront tout de suite de quoi je parle !). Kaori lui avait indiqué le lieu de sa séquestration. C'était le hangar où quelques années plus tôt, Salina avait été enlevée.

Ryô quitta la chambre en coup de vent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saeko ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne. Ryô était parti.

Saeko essaya de le rattraper. Elle alla chez lui, dans l'arsenal mais il avait pris tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Il était 11 heures passés.

15 minutes plus tard, Ryô arriva près du hangar. Il vit plusieurs véhicules. D'après la fureur meurtrière qui se dégageait de ce hangar, il estimait qu'il devait y avoir environ une vingtaine de soldats. Il devait savoir où était cachée sa partenaire. Il se faufila et regarda à travers une petite fenêtre. 4 russes surveillaient une porte. Elle devait être derrière. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Ryô devait faire diversion pour éloigner les 3 soldats qui surveillaient la porte d'entrée du hangar à demi ouverte. Il balança une grenade lumineuse. Les soldats furent éblouis et Ryô put les désarmer et les assommer. 4 autres soldats sortirent et Ryô les tua en leur tirant dessus. Il n'en restait qu'une dizaine. Il profita de la pagaille pour se faufiler dans le hangar. Il se cacha derrière des caisses. L'interprète sortit avec Kaori. Il la posa dans un coin. Kaori, malgré son état, remarqua un bout de verre brisé à côté d'elle. Elle le prit discrètement et commença à couper ses liens. 

Ryô continua son attaque. En se frayant un chemin, il réussit à abattre trois autres soldats. L'interprète prit Kaori et se mit au milieu du hangar.

« City Hunter montre-toi où Melle Parker mourra ! »

Ryô se montra. Il regardait fixement Kaori et elle en faisait de même. Ils se souriaient avec amour.

« Tu peux la tuer si tu veux ! Ce n'est pas Axelle Parker ! »

L'interprète la regarda.

« Il a raison, je ne suis pas Axelle Parker. »  
« Vous vous êtes moqués de moi ! » Il pointa son arme sur la tempe de Kaori. Ryô pointa son arme en direction de l'interprète.  
« Allez descendez moi ce type ! »

Les soldats tirèrent et Ryô réussit à les esquiver. Il se prit une balle à la jambe. Il parvint quand même à se débarrasser d'eux. L'interprète resta seul avec Kaori. Ryô se rapprocha d'eux en pointant son arme sur lui.

« Poses cette arme où je la tues »

Ryô ne fit rien.

« T'as pas entendu ! Poses cette arme ! Tu veux vraiment qu'elle meurt ! »  
« Si tu me tues, tu mourras. Il ne lui faudra pas plus d'une seconde pour te descendre. » annonça Kaori en fixant Ryô.

L'interprète commença à prendre peur. Kaori continua à couper ses liens. Elle y parvint et se retourna pour attraper l'arme. Elle bloqua le barillet. Ryô ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer de blesser sa partenaire. Soudain un coup de feu retentit. Ryô ne parvint pas à voir la scène. En se débattant, ils avaient baissé l'arme au niveau de la poitrine et un coup de feu partit. L'interprète s'écroula. Il avait reçu une balle en plein ventre. En bloquant le barillet, le ravisseur ne pouvait pas tirer. Kaori avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour faire pivoter l'arme et il tira par un malencontreux réflexe. L'arme tomba à terre. Ryô rejoignit Kaori qui s'écroula dans ses bras. A genou, il la serrait de toutes ses forces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : l'incontournable vérité**

Kaori et Ryô se reposaient chez le professeur. Ryô était allongé sur son lit. Saeko était à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée pour Kaori. »  
« Saeko, ne recommences plus jamais ça. Tu aurais dû tout me dire. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ces deux dernières semaines ont été une torture ! J'ai même cru que j'étais devenu impuissant ! »

Ryô fit une grimace de pervers.

« Saeko, tu m'as promis de me payer ! J'ai même le contrat entre les mains »

Il était incroyablement….. pervers. Mais contre toute attente, il déchira le contrat sous les yeux incrédules de Saeko.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Miki, qui était revenue, veillait sur Kaori. Elle dormait. Le professeur était confiant. Elle s'en sortirait.

Deux jours plus tard, Saeko accompagna Mr Parker et sa fille à l'aéroport. Eric ne voulait pas partir tant que Kaori n'était pas sortie de sa léthargie. Ils s'excusèrent de ne pas pouvoir attendre le réveil de Kaori mais ils pensaient à elle. Ils avaient déjà remercié Ryô. Il fixa Axelle qui avait repris son apparence.

« C'est dommage. Je serais bien restée encore un jour ou deux » lui dit-elle en le regardant avec assurance.

Saeko s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus en l'invitant à rester mais il la prit par les épaules et lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas espérer.

Le lendemain, Kaori se réveilla. Ryô avait passé la plupart de son temps à son chevet. Le professeur lui avait même installé un lit pour qu'il puisse dormir à côté d'elle mais il avait refusé de faire ça car elle était trop près de lui. Ces deux semaines à rêver d'elle avait mis sa résistance sexuelle à dure épreuve. Après tout c'était un homme vigoureux et elle, une femme très séduisante. En plus, le fait qu'il l'aimait n'arrangeait rien. Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle.

Kaori leva la tête et le vit. Il était assis sur le fauteuil à côté et il dormait un peu. Il se réveilla et lui sourit.

« Comment ça va, la belle au bois dormant ? »  
« ça peut aller ».

Elle était gênée. Ses blessures commençaient à disparaître. On ne voyait quasiment plus son bleu à l'œil, ni ses différentes coupures. C'était le moral qui était le plus touché. Elle avait menti à Ryô, elle avait été torturée et avait tué un homme.

« Excuse-moi…. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais… »  
« C'est à moi de m'excuser plutôt »

Kaori le regarda. Il était sérieux.

« Je t'ai entraîné dans ce monde et je n'ai pas su te faire garder les mains propres. Je suis désolé. »

Ryô ne regardait plus sa partenaire. Une tension se ressentait entre ces deux-là.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais… »  
« Laisse-moi finir. Je t'ai fait souffrir à cause de mon comportement ambigu. Ce dernier mois m'a servi de leçon. J'ai compris que je pouvais te perdre et c'est la que j'ai compris. Je veux que tu restes ma partenaire, ma partenaire à part entière. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Un baiser tendre et rempli d'amour. Kaori était rouge comme une tomate. Il quitta la chambre. Miki les espionnait. 

« Les femmes n'ont plus de souci à se faire, je crois ! »

Ryô la regarda en souriant.

« Sotte ! ».

Trois jours plus tard, Kaori quitta sa chambre. Elle était encore un peu faible mais il n'y avait plus de trace de blessures. Elle passa devant l'appartement d'Eric. Il était parti. Elle se souvint de sa conversation.

« Je suis content que tu soies encore en vie Kaori. »  
« Merci Eric. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et à un moment j'étais perdu c'est vrai mais je sais maintenant à qui appartient mon cœur. »  
« Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps déjà mais j'espérais que, peut-être… Je vais repartir aux Etats-Unis. Il vaut mieux. N'oublies pas Kaori que tu es une femme magnifique. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre. Derrière la porte, Ryô avait tout écouté.

« Mr Saeba, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Ouvrez-lui votre cœur. »

Sur ces mots, Ryô, un peu gêné lui serra la main.

Kaori s'était allongée sur le canapé. Ryô lui prépara à manger. Durant deux jours, il se montra adorable, acceptant de faire les quatre volontés de Kaori. Elle n'était pas très exigeante à dire vrai. 

Kaori était en pleine forme. Elle ne voulait pas d'une situation stagnante entre eux deux. Elle devait faire le premier pas car Ryô n'avait toujours pas fait un pas depuis ce baiser sur le front. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Kaori ne s'était pas encore coupée les cheveux. Elle alla chez le coiffeur pour retrouver son ancienne coupe de cheveux. Elle voulait redevenir elle-même. Ensuite elle alla voir Eriko qui fut enchantée de la voir en forme. Elle lui demanda un service. Eriko était au septième ciel. Kaori allait enfin sortir le grand jeu. Elle invita Eriko chez elle. Elle avait gardé la garde de robe d'Axelle Parker. Elle essaya plusieurs vêtements et opta pour une robe courte en dentelle et doublée de couleur aubergine à fines bretelles. Une petite merveille.

Pendant ce temps, Ryô était avec Mick dans un parc. Ils discutaient.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Kaori ? »  
« Il fallait que je sortes un peu. »  
« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un air de sous-entendu  
« Si tu l'avais vu ces deux dernières semaines. Depuis que je sais que c'était elle, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et quand je la vois, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Je n'en peux plus. Elle m'obsède littéralement. Je n'arrive même plus à draguer en ville »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir avec elle ? »  
« Ce n'est pas si simple. Je sais que ceux qui veulent me tuer, s'en prennent à elle parce qu'ils croient que c'est ma petite amie, et cela ne changerait rien, si elle le devenait vraiment mais je me dégonfle le moment venu. »   
« Et si elle faisait le premier pas ? »  
« Je la laisserai faire. »

Ryô retourna dans son appartement. Il n'y avait personne. Kaori lui avait laissé un message. Il devait la rejoindre sur le toit de plus haut building de Tokyo. C'était l'endroit préféré de Ryô. Là, il pouvait rêver.

A 20 heures, il arriva à l'endroit convenu. Kaori l'attendait avec un pique-nique. Il la regardait de la tête aux pieds. Elle était encore plus belle que quand elle était déguisée en Axelle Parker. Elle lui tendit un verre de vin. Ils restèrent ici pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils mangèrent en regardant la ville.

Ryô la désirait plus que de raison. Il voulait lui faire l'amour sur le toit de cet immeuble mais il savait que c'était la première fois pour Kaori. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'osait plus la regarder.

« Ryô, et si on rentrait ? ».

Il était plus de 22 heures. Durant le trajet en voiture, Kaori avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et avait posé sa main gauche sur sa poitrine. Ce contact lui fit des frissons. Elle avait pris de l'assurance depuis qu'elle s'était faite passée pour Axelle.

Ryô fut le premier a entrer dans l'appartement. Kaori le suivait. Ryô n'osa pas se retourner. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur le dos de son partenaire et l'enserra dans ses bras. Le cœur de Ryô battait à tout rompre. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle avait décidé de faire le premier pas et comme il l'avait dit à Mick, il se laisserait faire. Kaori avait laissé ses sentiments l'envahir. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle laissait son désir guider ses gestes. Doucement, elle enleva la veste de Ryô. A ce moment là, il se retourna. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Ryô baissa son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle en fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce baiser. Il fut doux mais passionné. Petit à petit, il se fit plus profond. Ryô avait cédé à son tour. Son désir le submergeait complètement. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos de Kaori. Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et la reposa par terre.

Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il remonta le long du dos pour arriver au niveau des épaules. Il fit tomber les bretelles. La robe glissa le long du corps parfait de la jeune femme. Il enleva à son tour sa chemise et son pantalon.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et firent l'amour toute la nuit.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Ryô draguait encore dans la rue mais Kaori ne faisait rien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sérieux et que le soir même, c'était elle et seulement elle qui avait les faveurs de l'Etalon de Shinjuku.

"Si tu veux manger, ton repas est dans le frigo. Il suffit de le réchauffer."


End file.
